Like Father Like Son
by solaramber
Summary: What happens when Darien is temporarily out of the picture, a new enemy is hidden in the midst, and will stop at nothing to win Serena over? Will the Scouts be able to prevail given the circumstances? Hope you enjoy, please review!
1. Chapter 1

91

Like Father Like Son

By: Amber Ramirez

* * *

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, just the villains and the plot. This is my second fanfic, hope you guys like it, it's different, so after you read, please review. Hope you guys enjoy it, and shout out to all you Sailor Moon fans out there!

* * *

Chapter1

Far out in the deepest bowels of space, beyond the Milky Way, was a small moon-sized planet. It remained undiscovered, but it was definitely inhabited. Two strong men with exceptional powers and technology had created their own kingdom and claimed the planet as their own. They were father and son; wise yet loving father, Nakago and his young and arrogant son Kyo. They were not of royal blood, though Kyo fancied that he was a prince of great power and strength.

However, Nakago had no such desires. All he wanted was what any loving father wanted for his son; to have the very best of everything, and so as the years went by his son grew to be very spoiled and yet very strong.

Nakago was a man of about his late middle ages. His hair was longer than shoulder length, but didn't pass his collar bone. It was raven-black with shocks of gray at the temples. His hair was bound in a leather thong at the back of his neck. His eyes were a dull gray from age, though they used to be black. He was not tall but not short either. And he was half a head taller than his son. He wore a long black cloak that covered his dark gray shirt and loose black pants. Though he was an aging man he only possesses minute wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and nothing more.

Kyo was the mirror image of his father, but much younger. He had his father's sleek black hair but it was neatly trimmed and brushed out so it shined. His eyes were not his father's at all, but the beautiful green his mother possessed. His jaw and brow belonged to his father as well as his muscular build. But for the color his eyes and the way his hair hung over his eyes in a curved manner which he inherited from his mother he was every inch the image of his father. He wore a black cloak similar to his father's but he had cut the trailing clothe off so that it reached his waist and not his feet, exposing his loose black pants and long legs.

Now that his son was seventeen he was determined to find a planet of his own to conquer. Fortunate for Kyo, his father possessed a sacred crystal ball formed by a great enchanter which was capable of enabling the user to view other planets as well as communicate with other people if used properly.

"Father, I feel very confident today. May I look into your crystal ball once more? Perhaps today will be the day I scout out a suitable planet worthy of my skills as a great conqueror. I shall seek out the perfect planet and be proclaimed Prince!" Kyo said in a very confident manner.

His father sighed knowing his son had tried a thousand times and never seemed to like what he saw inside the crystal ball. "As you wish, Kyo, the crystal ball is waiting to search for you. Just do as you always do and one day you will find the perfect planet you seek. And hopefully while you do that you will find a suitable bride as well. Then she will bear you a strong healthy son as your mother did for me." Then his spirits seemed to lower as a sad expression came over his face. "Sadly your poor mother died while giving birth to you…Perhaps you will be fortunate for your wife to live through the ordeal and she can bear you many more sons." Nakago said thoughtfully.

Kyo rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed breath. "Yeah, right, father. Finding and ruling a planet is good enough for me. Having a bride is out of the question. And I don't need a son either." Kyo said pretentiously.

His father became offended by his son's thoughtlessness and carelessness for his feelings and hopes for dynasty and sought to remind him of the importance of such things by aiming for his pride. "If you want to become a real prince, you must marry a princess. And one day when you die, you will need a strong son to be your successor and carry on the family's title and tradition." Nakago reasoned subtly.

Kyo crossed his arms over his broad chest and pouted. "Humph! Fine then, when the time comes I'll marry a princess and have a son…But right now all I want is to find a planet, conquer it and become ruler, fair enough?" Kyo asked.

His father nodded approvingly. "Yes, I suppose it is the least I can expect from you." Nakago mused. Kyo also nodded in agreement.

Then after making arrangements with his father, Kyo made his way over to his father's crystal ball which was kept in a secluded part of the palace they lived in. He sat in the cushioned chair set before it and waved his hands over it as he concentrated on it pensively. After Kyo rejected two planets which looked unworthy a picture of the earth appeared inside the crystal ball.

Kyo's eyes widened as he saw it. "Oh…Father, this planet…I wish to rule this planet! It's this one I'm sure. It has everything that this planet lacks. What is it called?" Kyo asked excitedly never taking his eyes from the crystal ball.

Nakago came to his side and peered into the crystal ball. "This is a good planet you've scouted. Well done, my son. I believe it is called Earth." Nakago replied.

"Send me there immediately, father! I want to over-look my planet at once." Kyo said with determination gleaming brightly in his eyes. "As you wish, my son, but you must first choose a vessel to reside in. A planet such as this could not possibly be safe for our bodies until it is purified. Our bodies aren't fit to survive on other planets as exotic as this one. You must choose a strong and valiant vessel." Nakago said calmly.

Kyo waved his hand over the crystal ball again. Then his masterful eye scouted many men who appeared inside the crystal. "I must choose the strongest and greatest of them all…Preferably a prince…" Kyo murmured as he searched diligently.

Then after some time a picture of Earth's prince who had long since died off thousands of years ago appeared inside the crystal ball dressed in his princely garb. Then another picture appeared of Darien, who must have been a descendant because there was an uncanny resemblance between the two; it was a perfect disguise for him. "Yes…" Kyo nodded with approval. "Yes, father. This will be my vessel. I have chosen the descendent of the prince of earth as my vessel!" Kyo exclaimed happily.

Nakago looked over Darien carefully. Then after some time he nodded in assent. "Yes, you have chosen well, Kyo. I will make the necessary arrangements right away. Just inform me when you are ready to depart." Nakago said nonchalantly.

"Certainly father, I will prepare for departure now. Then I will report back to you." Kyo said determinedly. Kyo bowed graciously and left the room with a princely air about him as his father bowed in response.

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon. The sky was lit in dark orange ad pink hues. The sun had stained the clouds to look like a blood-red color. It was fairly cool out but not too cold. Everything was perfect.

There was even a gentle breeze that swept through the lush green grass and swaying trees. Serena, a young teenager with long blonde hair with twin-buns and blue eyes, marveled at how beautiful nature could be at this time of year as she rested her head upon Darien's warm shoulder. Darien was a young man with sleek black, short cropped hair and dark blue eyes. She held his arm close and walked along side him as they strolled through the park.

She could hear the soft rhythm of Darien's heart beating and feel it thudding in his broad chest against her ear and it made her feel an unnatural calm that added to the serene scenery around them. "Darien," She said after a while. "Isn't it nice out? I mean, it all just seems so perfect."

Darien slowed his pace and looked down warmly at Serena. "Yeah, I know." He let out a relieved breath. "It is the beginning of attaining ever-lasting peace. We've all fought hard to gain these precious times. You should enjoy every moment of this peace. And you know what else? Summer's almost here. Which means things can only get better for us."

Serena held Darien's arm tighter and pulled herself closer to him. She enjoyed the sound of Darien's voice as she walked by his side.

"The girls are waiting for you at the Rei's aren't they? It seems they wish to resume a life with meetings even in times of peace. They know that this peace will not last long, but that's no reason not to enjoy it. But then again it just may last as we hoped it would." Darien said as he turned his attention back to the scenery.

Serena pulled Darien's arm closer and held it a little more tightly. "I want you to come with me, Darien. Please? Besides when I leave you, you always look so lonely. And I get lonely when I'm not with you." Serena whined.

Darien chuckled as he saw through her cheap trick to get him to go with her, but admired her spunk at the same time. "So you've noticed, eh? Its okay, Serena, you don't have to feel lonely; you've got the girls with you. Not to mention that you'll always have me…And I've got you…" Darien said as he pulled Serena into an affectionate embrace.

Serena blushed modestly. "Your right, Darien…You're not alone, 'cause you've got me…We have each other." Serena said softly as she laced her fingers with Darien's.

Darien smiled as he held her small hand firmly in his own. "Alright, but just for today," Darien warned, pretending to scold Serena. "I'll go with you."

Serena was overjoyed and threw her arms lovingly around Darien's neck. "Oh thank you, Darien!" Serena exclaimed happily. Then they both headed for the temple down the street hand in hand.

* * *

Kyo slowly strolled into the room with all the arrogance and majesty of a prince. He was wearing black satin pants and a tight-fitting black muscle shirt. He looked at his father with questioning eyes. "I'm ready, father. Is everything prepared? Have you seen to it that everything will run smoothly?" Kyo asked eagerly.

Nakago smiled at his son's eagerness and let out a sigh of exhaustion. For the past few hours he had been arranging his son's departure and felt quite tired. "Yes, Kyo, everything is prepared and will run smoothly. Once it is done you will awaken in Crossroads at the Hikawa Temple(I think that's what the Temple is called, hope I'm right, correct me if I'm wrong). Don't worry, Kyo, once you enter your vessel, I will be able to communicate with you through this simple device." Nakago said as he handed Kyo a lab top computer.

Kyo looked at the flat hunk of metal questioningly. He turned it over and seemed doubtful of its usefulness. "A flat computer?" Kyo asked as he looked it over once more.

Nakago smirked and tried to contain his laughter at his son's lack of technical knowledge. "Yes, my son, the people on Earth call it a lab top computer. It is very well known these days among young people around your age and it won't look suspicious. I've done quite a bit of research while you prepared." Nakago reasoned.

Kyo tucked the flat device under his arm and shrugged. "Very well, father, I'm ready." He said determinedly.

Nakago was pleased. He rubbed his hands together and motioned for Kyo to sit in the cushioned chair set before the crystal ball. "Good. Now place your left hand upon the crystal ball and close your eyes…" Nakago instructed firmly.

Kyo obeyed and slowly closed his eyes. Soon a vague picture of Darien appeared in his mind. He was at the Hikawa Temple. Slowly the picture came into focus and he zoomed in so that he had a good view of his face.

His hand felt warm upon the crystal ball. Soon the crystal ball began to glow and shine with great intensity. Then Kyo collapsed into the chair and the lab top disappeared at the same instant.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Here goes Chapter 2, people. Hope you like it and that you review! Shout out to all you Sailor Moon fans and my good buddies, Tiff C, and Steph B!!

* * *

**Chapter2**

Back at the Hikawa Temple Darien waited patiently outside as the girls were inside Rei's room having their meeting. He could hear them talking and their laughter and began to doubt if it was a meeting at all. As he chuckled silently a sudden rush of wind came at him. "What's this…?" Darien grunted as he braced against it, but as he did his body began to shine with ethereal luminescence. He felt a sudden stinging pain of electric lightening split through his head as a lab top computer appeared by his side and he collapsed from the pain and force of the wind.

The wind had completely disappeared when Serena and the girls came out of Rei's room just after Darien collapsed. They were stunned to find Darien lying on the ground unconscious. Serena gasped. "Darien!" She rushed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him. She placed a hand on either of his shoulders and gently shook him. "Darien? What's wrong? Wake up, Darien." Serena pleaded.

Slowly he began to regain consciousness. He moaned as he sat up and put a hand to his head. "What…Where am I..?" he asked groggily.

"We're at the temple, Darien. Do you feel okay?" Rei asked eyeing him scrupulously.

Kyo looked at all these girls around him suspiciously, but then he remembered. He couldn't be suspicious. It would ruin his whole plan if he were to be the least bit suspicious. He had to think of something to say to cover himself and fast. He placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it ruefully and laughed at his error. "Oh yeah, I'm at the Hikawa Temple. How silly of me to forget such a thing." He said as he tried his best to fake a smile.

"Are you sure?" Lita probed lightly.

"Yeah, you sorta fainted on us." Mina interjected.

"Do you feel capable of standing on you own?" Amy asked politely.

Kyo waved away their petty concerns as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy, that's all. I guess I really haven't been sleeping well lately." Kyo said in his defense. He saw his lab top on the ground and quickly snatched it up before any of the girls raised questions as to how it got there.

Serena came to stand beside Kyo and looked up at him with deep concern. "Do you want me to walk you home, Darien?" She asked.

Kyo thought for a moment. _Well it seems that my vessel is named 'Darien'. I suppose I should accept this girl's offer. Then I would know where my vessel lives without looking suspicious. Then I'll be rid of her and take stock of the situation. _Kyo looked down at Serena with a rueful smile. "Okay, I guess it would be alright." Kyo said.

Serena's expression lightened then she turned to the girls. "Sorry girls, I'll meet up with you at the arcade later, okay?" Serena apologized.

Rei placed her hand on her hip and pointed at Serena with her free hand. "Okay Serena, but don't be late because we're leaving at seven 'o clock sharp, got it?" She scolded.

Serena winced slightly but then gathered up her courage. "Okay, okay, see you guys there." Serena said as she waved to the girls until they were well out of sight.

* * *

Kyo was a bit confused by everything that was happening around him but he had gathered some new and perhaps useful information. _So, this girl's name is Serena._ Kyo thought as he calculated the situation in his head. "Shall we go now, Serena?" Kyo asked casually.

Serena turned to him with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, okay Darien." Serena said happily as she linked arms with Kyo.

Kyo was taken completely off guard and felt a little confused not to mention a bit flustered. He wasn't used to this kind of forwardness and he decided that to avoid the risk of being found out he had to avoid conversation, but Serena thought otherwise.

"Darien?" She ventured innocently.

"Huh? Wh, what is it, Serena?" Kyo asked not expecting her to talk to him.

"Do you remember the talk we had earlier?" Serena asked.

Kyo was at a loss. He had no idea of what to say. So he decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to try out his ability to borrow his vessel's memories. He closed his eyes, then he saw everything and heard everything in his mind; it was like watching a movie. Then he came to the startling conclusion that this 'Darien' and 'Serena' were lovers. How could he possibly pretend to be this girl's lover, when he did not even know her?

"Darien, are you listening to me?" Serena asked looking up at him with her blue eyes.

Kyo shook his head. He realized that he had been spacing out and she was talking to him again. "Oh! Of course I remember our little talk together, Serena." Kyo said. He could not wait until he reached his vessel's home; he wanted to be rid of this girl and soon.

"Well, I just want you to know that I meant every word I said with all my heart." Serena said softly.

Kyo looked down at Serena and noticed that she was blushing. Then from somewhere deep in his subconscious mind he managed to softly say, "I did too, Serena." Then he shook his head, hoping he hadn't said it out loud, but he did.

Finally they had reached Darien's apartment building. Serena stopped walking and so did Kyo. "Well, I guess it's time for you to go home now and rest, Darien." Serena said a little disappointedly.

"Wow, we're there already? Well, I suppose I should be going now." Kyo said as he made to leave.

But before he could go, Senara grabbed hold of his arm. Kyo turned around and tried not to look as frustrated as he felt. "Darien, I wanna tell you a secret." Serena said as she blushed slightly. She motioned for him to lean close so she could tell him her secret.

Kyo tried not to roll his eyes as he slowly leaned down to hear what Serena had to say. "Closer." Senara urged.

So Kyo obeyed and leaned closer. He leaned so close he could feel her warm breath close to his ear, "I love you," and then to his surprise he felt the gentle pressure of Senara's lips against his own. He shut his eyes tight with disgust and all at once his heart swelled with feelings and warm emotions that he had never felt before. He opened his eyes but he still felt the surge of warmth flow throughout his entire body. He liked that new feeling.

Then Serena stepped back, her face tinted with pink glow and she waved cheerfully. "Bye Darien, see you tomorrow!" She said lovingly.

Kyo was rooted to where he stood unsure of what to do. He felt as if he was in a daze and he lazily waved back. Then he watched as Serena disappeared from sight.

After she was gone Kyo stopped waving and put a hand to his lips. Serena's warmth was still there, but the thrilling sensation was gone. In that instant for some reason all of his negative feelings towards Serena seemed to slowly change.

He walked over to a nearby staircase and sat down upon its steps. His mind was buzzing with new thoughts as his body surged with new feelings and emotions. All of this was too much for him to handle. He was tired, very tired. He supposed he would let his vessel take over…for now. After he touched his lips once more he blacked out.

* * *

Serena had finally made it to the arcade. She stealthily peered inside the glass first to make sure that she wasn't late. She had tried not to take her time getting here but Darien's actions puzzled her. Then she saw the girls sitting talking together and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she glanced at the clock on the far end of the arcade, it read 6:22. She had a little more than half an hour of time to kill and spend with her friends.

She cheerfully walked into the arcade and greeted her friends with a warm smile. "Hey Guys, did I miss anything?" Serena asked as she waved happily.

They all turned to see her coming towards them. They all looked pleased to see her, but Rei felt particularly wicked at that moment. "Why so early, Senara, did poor Darien get tired of you always tagging along with him already?" Rei teased.

Amy turned to Rei with a reprimanding expression. "Stop it, Rei, you know that isn't true. You shouldn't always try to provoke an argument with Serena every chance you get." Amy admonished.

Serena shot Rei a look of mild disapproval but found she didn't have the energy to fight though she felt justified to have Amy defend her. She placed a hand upon Amy's shoulder to thank her. "It's alright, Amy. It just wouldn't be a normal day if Rei didn't pick on me at least once." Then she shot Rei a sly look. "Besides, I know that she doesn't mean it half of the time." Serena said calmly.

Amy turned to Serena with a bit of surprise and gratification. "I'm proud of you, Serena. For the first time you've managed to avoid an argument with Rei with sheer will power." Amy said happily as the others stared in amazement.

Serena smiled happily. "Thanks Amy, that means a lot coming from you." Serena said almost enthusiastically. But then her expression changed from a smile to a frown as she thought back on the day's events. "And now that you mention it, Rei…When I walked Darien home today he seemed to want to keep his distance from me. He was acting really nervous and he was sorta spacing out when I tried to talk to him or asked him questions. Do ya think there could be something wrong with him, or…?" Serena said thinking out loud.

Lita leaned back in her chair. "I don't think that there's anything wrong with him, Serena." She said sure of herself.

"Yeah, I mean you guys have been an item a long time now since…forever!" Mina interjected enthusiastically.

"She's right, Serena. Darien was just probably not feeling well today. Nothing could ever change between you two." Rei acquiesced.

"Or perhaps, just maybe he was having a bad day, Serena. You know as well as anyone that he loves you and he always will." Amy said as she smiled warmly.

Rei sighed deeply and gave Serena a scolding look. "Don't doubt his feelings so willingly. Give him some time, Serena. I mean, you guys have been through a lot and he still fights fate just to stay with you. Why he does it is still a mystery to me." Rei reprimanded.

Finally the girls had dragged a smile out of Serena. "Thanks guys, you're right. Darien is probably not feeling quite like himself. I should respect his personal space and ease up on him a little." Serena reasoned. The girls all nodded and smiled their assent at her decision.

* * *

Well, that's it, guys. What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Anything at all? Please Review and let me know! I'll try and update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

75

Disclaimers, I don't own Sailor Moon. Here's the next chapter, please read and review!!

* * *

Chapter3

Soon Darien came to. He raised a hand to his throbbing head as he slowly sat up and moaned. "Oh…My head…Wh, where am I? How did I get here?" Darien muttered as he strained to think.

Then memory dawned on him. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "This is-this is my apartment building! But why…? And how did I…?" His voice trailed off as he tried to think.

Darien was severely confused. He ran a hand through his sleek black hair and ruffled it obstinately. "Did I…did I pass out at the temple? Did the girls bring me here?" Darien said as he thought out loud. Darien strained and then his memory flooded back to him in a blur.

He remembered just before passing out at the temple that a huge gust of wind…it pushed him back and then he remembered a searing pain in his head and then nothing…Then for a brief moment he recalled Serena calling out to him and holding him near, but after that…after that he drew a complete blank.

He was on the verge of panic. _What happened?! Where's Serena? Why isn't she here with me?_ Darien thought wildly. Then from the depths of his mind something got through to him and soothed his worries assuring him that everything would be alright. At that brief moment he remembered the talk he had with Serena when he had assured her of her worries and decided that he shouldn't get so worked up about it.

"I just need to rest. Once I get some sleep everything will be clear to me." Darien said as he stooped down to collect the lab top, then he started up the stairs and into his single bedroom apartment. He would fix himself a cup of hot cocoa and go to sleep. That's just what he needed. Then he would find Serena tomorrow when he was better and everything would be fine.

He had just finished his cup of hot cocoa and felt very drowsy. He staggered sleepily over to his sofa and sat down on its soft cushions. He sat back and leaned his head upon the cushion and before he knew it, he had succumbed to the sleep.

It was all Kyo needed to wake up. He placed a hand to his head and shook it to clear away any lingering thoughts Darien might have had before he awakened.

"Now that that's been taken care of let's get to business." Kyo muttered as he looked around for his lab top. He found it lying neatly beside him and placed it upon the coffee table before him. He carefully opened it and pressed a few buttons that was the special code his father had told him to use strictly for communication purposes only.

Soon his father appeared on the screen. "Father," Kyo said with relief. He was nervous and very confused.

His father could his distress and his brows furrowed in consternation. "What's wrong, Kyo? You look absolutely terrible, are you feeling okay? Is the planet's living conditions too harsh for our bodies?" Nakago asked quite concerned.

Kyo ran a distracted hand through his sleek black hair. "Nothing… physically at least, Father, but mentally. My emotions are out of control, I've never felt this way before." Kyo confessed.

Nakago was becoming very concerned for his son. "Tell me, my son. What has happened to cause such an unbecoming distress in you? What has caused this confusion?" Nakago asked.

Kyo began to sweat at the mere memory of it. Even thinking about her made him feel strange. "It was…it was a girl; a mortal girl. Her name is, Serena…Her name, it…it sounds so heavenly to me now. She…well, she did something that I didn't expect her to. She…she pressed her soft lips against mine and all at once a surge of emotions ran through me. I liked it, but it scared me…What's happening to me, Father?" Kyo pleaded desperately.

Nakago's face was unreadable. "Show me this girl." He said flatly.

Kyo thought hard and managed to conjure up an image of Serena in his mind. He held the image in his mind and placed his hand upon the computer screen to transfer it to his father. The screen went black as his father inspected the image.

Nakago soon received an image of the girl who had stolen away Kyo's sense and train of thought. She had wonderful complexion for a young girl her age. And her eyes were an ocean blue; a color capable of rendering any man witless. Then it was her golden cascade of hair that added to her beauty. She was remarkable.

Then as Nakago inspected her further, his crystal ball reacted to her appearance as well and created an image of her as the descendant of a well known and long forgotten princess. Nakago was surprised and filled with joy at the discovery. "Yes…How fortuitous of my son to choose such a lovely young girl to fall for." Nakago said triumphantly.

Then Nakago appeared on the screen again to face his son's beseeching eyes. "Kyo, my boy, that girl who kissed you is in fact the descendant of the legendary Moon princess herself! Everything is working out according to plan, my son. If you marry her you can become a true prince and not only that, but a king! Don't you worry, Kyo, those feelings you bear for her are feelings of love. So you do, deep inside love her." Nakago explained happily.

Kyo was shocked, but it somehow all made sense. He was a prince; it was only natural for him to fall in love with a princess. "Father, I think you may be right. My feelings…everything, it all makes sense to me now. I love her…I love her. I love, Serena!" Kyo exclaimed confidently.

"Good, Kyo, now all you have to do is make sure you show it. Then once she truly falls for your charm, you'll be able to marry her." Nakago said sure of his tactic.

Kyo's eyes became clouded with overbearing pride. "Yes, Father. That is exactly what I plan to do." Kyo said with a smug smile.

* * *

Kyo went anxiously looking for Serena, remembering that she would be at the arcade with her friends which made him uncharacteristically uncomfortable. He quickly began to search for the arcade in a frenzy-like state. He hoped that Serena would still be there when he reached the arcade. "I will find you, Serena. I have to see if this is true love." Kyo muttered as he continued his search.

Soon he came to the 'Crown Arcade.' He was in luck and just in time as Serena and her friends stepped out of the sliding glass doors together; they were just leaving. Kyo wasted no time as he quickly ran over to them. "Serena," he called out hoping to catch her attention.

Serena stopped abruptly and spun around just as he came to stand before her. "Darien?" She said with genuine disbelief. She hadn't expected him to meet her at the arcade.

Kyo placed his hands firmly upon her shoulders drawing her attention. "Serena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I wasn't feeling quite like myself at the moment. I know that it wasn't right and so I thought I'd make it up to you." He said avidly.

Serena was a bit confused. "What? What do you want to make up for?" Serena asked a little baffled.

Kyo's expression grew sincere. "I want to make for not acting accordingly; for not being supportive, for being…" He paused as he searched for a word and then from Darien's subconscious a word came to him. "…shady." Kyo managed to say.

Serena smiled awkwardly as she waved her hands menacingly in the air. "No, really Darien, it's okay. I understand and I forgive you. You really don't have to do anything to make up for it." Serena said as she began to sweat under Kyo's intense attentions.

Kyo shook his head obstinately. "No, it just isn't enough. I must prove myself to you that I am worthy of your love. Please Serena, let me make it up to you. I'll feel disgraceful if I don't." Kyo pleaded.

Serena saw no way out of it and she wouldn't be the one to scald Darien's pride. "O, okay, Darien. You can make it up to me if it'll make you feel better." Serena said finally seeing that there was no other alternative.

Kyo's face lit up with joy. "Thank you, Serena. Now I won't feel so guilty and I'll be able to ease your worries as well." Kyo said happily.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. _At least he didn't get on his knees and beg me in front of the girls._ Serena thought dully.

"So Serena, you coming with us back to the temple for a while or are you gonna stick around with Darien?" Lita said half teasing.

Serena waved her hand and looked on at her friends with an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, go on, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Serena said ruefully.

"Alright Serena, you better not be late either." Rei scolded.

"Don't forget to meet us at five, okay?" Amy reminded sweetly.

"Okay," Serena responded pretending that she was upset because they reminded her so thoroughly as if she had never been late to a meeting before.

Then after that was settled, the girls all walked back to Rei's temple to finish their meeting for today. Both Serena and Kyo waited until the girls were well out of sight.

Then Kyo made his move. "So Serena, do you wanna go for a walk or is it too late in the day?" Kyo asked a little hesitantly.

She thought for a moment; contemplating whether she should accept his offer or call it a day. After a few moments Serena faced him with a pretty smile. "Well Darien, it is kinda late, so will you be so kind as to walk me home instead?" Serena asked with a little lilt to her voice that wouldn't allow Kyo to resist.

Kyo thought it was cute because she reminded him of a little child and in a way it was somehow attractive. "Sure Serena, I'll walk you home. It's no problem for me." Kyo said holding out his hand. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he thought that he ought to get to know Serena better before getting too intimate with her. Serena didn't really know what he was doing either but decided to humor him as she placed her hand in his. Kyo noticed that Serena's hand felt warm and soft in his hand. He liked the feeling of holding her hand. "So, shall we go then?" Kyo asked.

"Okay Darien, let's go." Serena said cheerfully. Serena looked at Kyo with such trust and affection it made his breath catch in his throat. He had never felt this way for anyone. And then they began to walk. It seemed that Kyo was no longer nervous in Serena's presence, now that he had realized his feelings for her. In fact he grew fonder of her with each passing moment he spent with her. He began to admire her long soft golden hair and her beautiful ocean blue eyes that sparkled when she looked at him. Serena really didn't notice it, but most of the time as they walked Kyo spent his time looking at her in wonder.

Soon they came to Serena's home and Serena stopped Kyo. "Well, this is it. I gotta go now, Darien. Thanks for walking with me." Serena said as she turned to leave.

Kyo didn't want Serena to leave yet so he impulsively reached out and seized her hand. "Wait," Kyo said.

Serena turned to face him with inquiring eyes. "What is it, Darien?" She asked blushing a little at the fact that Kyo was still holding her hand.

Kyo really wasn't sure on what he should say or do so he acted on the impulse that made him stop her in the first place. He pulled Serena into his arms and embraced her. "I couldn't let you go without letting you know that I love you, Serena. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo said softly.

Serena blushed at his show of affection. "Okay Darien, I love you too. See you tomorrow." Serena said as she freed herself from Kyo's embrace and walked to her house. She waved to him just before going inside and he cheerfully waved back.

Kyo's body was filled with warmth and other strange emotions that surged within his heart. He was lad he had hugged her, he liked the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He had grown even more in love with her, but he still did not know much about her at all. He needed to know everything about her, he just had to. But how would he do it without looking or seeming suspicious? He would have to search Darien's memories, but it would drain his energy severely to do so. _I don't care. Sure it will let Darien take over his body for some time so I can have some time to recover, but it must be done. _Kyo thought. It was decided, that's exactly what he would do.

* * *

Well, this was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon, just thought I'd clear that up, only the plot belongs to me and the enemies, of course.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just needed some time to get things figured out and now that I've graduated, I have a lot more time on my hands, so hopefully I can keep up with the story as much as possible. Please read and review and I'll keep updating if you really want me to. Shout out to all my Sailor Moon fans out there!

* * *

Kyo was on his way to Darien's apartment with only one thought in mind. He did not want to collapse in an unfamiliar place and look suspicious. He would much rather collapse in Darien's apartment unseen.

He hastily made his way to Darien's apartment. He quickly unlocked the door, went inside, shut it and sat on the sofa. He sat with his back straight as he leaned upon the cushions behind him. He took a deep breath, relaxed his body, closing his eyes and concentrated until he was in a trance-like state of mind.

At first there was nothing but a void of darkness, and then various colors began to swirl into one another mixing and melding into confusing patterns that seemed unfamiliar to him. This would not do, he couldn't decipher the surface of Darien's mind, it was far too confusing and well guarded. He began to use his own will to break through these well-constructed walls, soon finding small bits of information here and there. But one image caught his eye, it was a beautiful one of Serena in her school uniform waving to him with a smile that could outshine the sun itself, this was what he was looking for.

He began to dig deeper into Darien's mind and began to store his own memory with valuable information he needed. All the images and thoughts flashed through his mind at an increasingly fast pace once he broke through the toughest barriers. It all came so fast to Kyo in his haste that he became overwhelmed and blacked out. He slowly slouched over to one side, until his head rested upon the sofa's arm rest. After a while the arm rest became damp with Kyo's sweat as the memories and thoughts still raced through his mind never ceasing to give him a moment's reprieve.

Kyo knew that once he awoke he would know all there was to know about his precious Serena and he deemed the effort worth it. It was exactly what he wanted and knew all the trouble he was going through was just a minor set back to the reward he would receive in the end.

Soon Darien woke up and was not at all surprised that he had been asleep upon the sofa. He had awakened right where he had slept. He was fine after all; all it took was some much needed rest. Although he still couldn't explain passing out at the temple. It was a complete mystery. Maybe he was just thinking too much and he just wasn't getting enough sleep.

He yawned and reached for his square little clock that sat beside the black lab top on his coffee table' it was already 9:30 P.M. He was surprised at how long he had slept. It was only about 5:10 P.M . when he had drifted off to sleep. _How strange, _he thought. "I must have been really tired to have slept _that_ long. Oh well, I should probably get to bed before it gets any later. I don't wanna take the chance of passing out again. Serena will start to really worry about me." He yawned again "Come to think of it I feel really drained for some reason. And tomorrow Serena will have me all over town. I better get all the sleep I can." Darien said as he wearily made his way to his room.

* * *

The next morning Kyo woke up and felt completely invigorated. He finally knew all he wanted to know about Serena and more. He clenched his fists in excitement and jumped out of Darien's bed. "This is so great! Her birthday is June 30th, and she's a Cancer. Her blood type is O. Her favorite colors are white, silver and yellow. Her favorite jewels are moonstone, ruby and emerald. Her favorite flowers are roses, lilies and orchids. Her family consists of a kind mother, strict father and an annoying little brother; she is the eldest child that strives to surround herself with friends and a loving boyfriend to distract her from the loneliness she feels. All that will change when she becomes my bride.

"Her hobbies are to read comics, draw funny pictures, eat sweets, play video games and watch cartoons, as any young girl would. But there is also another side to her that was a bit more mature and her nature is caring for others who are dear to her, she also has a strong sense of protectiveness about her which almost makes her like a mother hen. She can't cook all that well, but who cares it only adds to her charm. She doesn't like to eat a lot of vegetables, but she will for the sake of being healthy. She loves sweets such as cakes, ice cream and her mother's pies, but she knows her limit and is very concerned about becoming over weight.

"She really doesn't care for sports and isn't really enthusiastic about school. She loves to be spoiled; I'll be great at spoiling her. She likes guys that are good-looking and tall. My original body fits that description so I should have no problem in that department. She loves new clothes which I will gladly provide when we are married. She prefers skirts to pants and loose pajamas to sleep in.

"She is very devoted her friends and of course Darien, but that will soon be me instead of him. If she could have a pet it would a fluffy white rabbit. She believes sleep will help her grow and mature into a woman. How childish she is; that's exactly what makes me so attracted to her somehow…" Kyo said remembering the warmth of her hand and soft pressure of her lips against his own.

He walked out of Darien's bedroom and into the living area with only one thought in mind: to find Serena. He lithely picked up the lab top, tucked it under his arm and walked back to Darien's bedroom to change.

* * *

Soon Kyo was merrily on his way Serena's house with a present carefully tucked under his right arm. It was a box no larger than his head. It was a pink box with a neatly tied white bow to keep it closed. Soon he was at Serena's front door and for some reason, deep down inside he felt a little nervous. Although he was really set on doing this he couldn't help but feel just a bit awkward with this being his first pursuit of a girl in all.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He quickly hid the present behind his back, and straightened. Soon the sound of footsteps broke the silence. But when the door opened he did not see Senara, instead he saw a woman who his mind clarified as her mother.

"Oh, hello there, Darien, now what brings you here on this wonderful day?" She asked in a kind voice with a pretty smile.

Kyo felt a bit disappointed, but managed to maintain his broad smile. "Well, Mrs. Tsukino, I was just wondering if Serena was home." Kyo said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darien, but she isn't. I think she said that she was going to a temple with her friends. Maybe if you hurry you can catch her." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Oh, I see," Kyo said as he slightly bowed. Thank you anyway, Mrs. Tsukino." Kyo said as he turned to leave.

Mrs. Tsukino waved cheerfully as she watched Kyo leave. "Bye, bye now, Darien." She said just before she slowly closed the door.

Kyo knew where the temple was; he had first awakened there and was pretty sure he knew how to get there on his own. Soon he came to a familiar stairway and was almost positive that it led to the temple. He walked all the way to the top and spotted a sign that read, 'Hikawa Temple'. "Good, I knew this had to be it. It all looks so familiar. Now, I have to find, Serena." Kyo said quietly to himself.

It took him five steps until he heard the chatter and laughter of teenage girls. He followed their voices until he came to a place which he knew to be 'Rei's room'. "Yes, she must be in there with her friends." Kyo said under his breath.

He quickly slid the door open and the girls all turned to see him. "Darien?" Serena said not expecting him to come.

Kyo swelled with pride and confidence as he saw Serena's face. "Serena, could I talk to you for a moment outside?" Kyo asked.

Serena looked back at the girls quizzically and then back at Kyo. "Well, okay." Serena said as she walked through the sliding door and pass Kyo.

Kyo poked his head back through the sliding door. "Don't worry girls; it'll only take a minute." Kyo said before sliding the door shut and walking a couple of feet away from the door.

The girls all waited a few seconds before huddling against the sliding door to eavesdrop on Kyo's and Serena's conversation.

Kyo slowly made his way to Serena's side. "Serena, I know I've been acting distant lately and I already told you that I'd try to make it up to you, so I've decided that I'm going to spend the entire day with my one and only princess." Kyo said lovingly.

Serena blushed slightly as her eyes shifted back and forth from his face to her shoes. "Well, that's really nice of you, but the girls-I can't ditch them like this." Serena said looking back at the sliding door.

Kyo gave Serena a questioning look. "You're not ditching them, Serena. You're just going to spend time with me today instead of them. I'm sure they'll understand since you hardly ever spend time with me anymore." Kyo reasoned.

Serena felt a slight pang of guilt as she realized how true his words were. "Well, since you put it _that_ way, I guess I have no other choice now do I?" Serena said with mock disappointment and a slight smile.

As Serena turned to leave, Kyo quickly caught hold of her arm. "But before you tell them you're leaving, here. I got this for you." Kyo said as he handed her the pink box he had kept hidden behind his back.

"That's so nice of you, Darien. What is it?" Serena asked turning the box over trying to guess its contents.

Kyo smiled happily at her excitement. "Go ahead, Serena. Open it." Kyo insisted with an eager smile.

Serena needed no further prompting as she carefully untied the bow and lifted the pink lid and was overjoyed to see a stuffed white rabbit. "Oh, it's _soo_ cute! Thank you, Darien!" Serena said as she threw her arms around Kyo's neck.

Kyo was happy that she liked her present, but he was even happier that she had embraced him so overjoyed with excitement. It made him feel wanted and needed. "Okay, okay, now go get your things and we'll go spend some time together." Kyo said as he reluctantly peeled Serena's arms off of his neck. He was just as eager as she was to spend time together.

"Okay, Darien, I'll be right back, okay?" She said happily. Serena quickly ran over to the temple and opened up the sliding door. All the girls almost fell, but quickly regained their balance. Serena stepped over them, grabbed her bag, walked over to the door and stopped. "Sorry girls, we'll continue this another time. I'm going out with Darien today, I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow, I promise. See ya." Serena said happily walked off with Kyo by her side.

* * *

Kyo was getting to like Serena more and more each time he was with her. He even let her hold onto his arm as they walked together. "Hey Serena, where'd you put your rabbit?" Kyo asked noticing that she wasn't holding it.

"Oh, I put it in my bag so it won't get lost. I really love it and when I get home I'll put it on my shelf, so I can look at it everyday and think of you, Darien." Serena said with a smile.

Kyo felt a swell of pride as he smiled down at her affectionately. "I'm glad you like it, Serena. After all, I'm the only one who truly knows you better than you do." Kyo said enjoying Serena's warmth close to his body.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm the only one who will ever know you better than you do." Serena said holding Kyo's arm a little tighter.

Kyo knew she was serious and he was too, the only problem with her statement was that she knew Darien, not him. But he would do his best to try to change that and make her see he was better suited for her, although he wasn't sure how to express his feelings to her. He really wanted her to know how much he truly loved her, but how would he do it? He also needed more time for courtship with her. But he was sure that after today, he would be ready and willing to be a suitable husband for Serena.

"Darien?" Serena said gently tugging Kyo's arm.

Kyo shook his head and turned his full attention to Serena. "Yes? What is it, Serena?" Kyo asked with a smile.

"I've been wondering lately and it seems that you are, well, craving for attention from me. I just wanted to know why, and I guess it must sound silly to you, but I was just curious, so would you tell me?" Serena asked.

Kyo knew she was embarrassed by her own boldness because she was blushing. "Serena, I just really love you and I want to spend all of my free time with you. There is no real explanation for love. I really want to get used to the feeling of always having you around me. Because one day, Serena, we will be living together as a family and I really want to get used to the feeling of you depending on me. I know it must sound really strange, but that's how I feel about you." Kyo said. He could feel himself blushing and his whole body was filled with a hot sensation that burned deep within his chest. She couldn't know how true his words were without betraying himself.

"I…I didn't know you really felt that way, Darien. I'm sorry for asking you such a dumb question." Serena said ruefully.

"No, no, it was okay. I guess I really needed to get those feelings off of my chest. In a way your question enlightened me, thank you. I really appreciate your help." Kyo said thankfully.

Serena slightly blushed. "I'm glad I could help you, Darien. And I have to make a small confession. Really, deep down inside, I feel the same way you do. So I guess this conversation enlightened us both." Serena said with a sigh of relief.

Kyo came to an abrupt stop and Serena followed suit. She released his arm and faced him as he faced her. "What is it, Darien?" She asked.

Kyo placed both his hands upon her shoulders and looked into her eyes solemnly and felt as if he would drown in their azure depths. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now, Serena…" Kyo said softly. His eyes were full of care and love. Then he leaned down and gently kissed Serena on her forehead. "Now enough talk about questions and silly assumptions. Our bond should focus on our feelings of love for each other and of course, our mutual respect for one another." Kyo said calmly.

Serena nodded slowly. She was blushing again. Somehow Kyo felt a slight satisfaction and pride in seeing her blush because of his love for her. He held out his arm to her when she didn't respond. "Shall we continue our little date together, now?" Kyo asked with a warm smile.

Serena grasped his arm affectionately and a surge of warmth shot through Kyo's arm and straight to his chest. The feeling was peaceful and loving and he liked it. He cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his damp forehead with his free hand. "So where would you like to go now, Serena? Anywhere you like, you decide. Then later I have something special planned just for you." Kyo said suavely.

Serena had her head lowered and was silent for several long seconds until she finally looked up at Kyo with a big smile on her face. "Let's go to the park, Darien! I'd really like to see the new rose exhibit they just out in. Come on, I know you want to see it too!" Serena said as she pulled Kyo along by the arm.

Kyo also liked how Serena would be assertive at times and enjoyed her lively personality. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Kyo said as he followed Serena's lead. He could tell she was very excited about seeing the roses and knew that his vessel must share that equal interest as not to look suspicious.

* * *

Little did Kyo know, his father, Nakago was secretly watching him form his crystal ball. "Yes…Yes, my son. I knew that if you went to new places, you would find a suitable bride. It was only a matter of time until you would have finally met the right girl for you and this one you've found is rather unique in her own way. She posses a power unlike any other girl you could have chosen. How fortuitous of you to pick such a perfect bride suited for you." Nakago said confidently.

But he also saw something in her that mildly upset him. "Although, I sense a rebellious side to her as well…Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. Once she marries Kyo she will lose all her rebelliousness and resistance in her body. She will remain the same, except she'll obey every command given to her by her new husband by law of this family." Nakago said wickedly.

Then his expression changed and seemed to be full of remorse and grief. "I…promised your mother just before she died; that I'd…I'd make sure you found a bride. She also asked me to make certain that you found happiness with your bride and from what I see…"

Nakago said as he thought back to his wife's dying words and her determination to speak her mind before she took her last breath. He could see it all in his mind as if he were watching an old movie except that he could remember every sensation; sorrow, love and compassion for his wife as well as his newborn son who needed him as much as he needed his son. "You seem to love her as deeply as I loved your mother, Kyo. Then with her last breath; her greatest wish was that…she wanted you to have many children and the best life that I could give you…" Nakago said as his eyes filled with tears at the heart wrenching memory.

He quickly brushed all the tears away from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Kyo, I will do absolutely everything and _anything_ in my power to ensure that this woman loves you as much as you love her and that returns your love for her. I swear upon my life that I will do anything necessary to ensure your happiness even if I must do things behind your back, or even resort to devious acts of cruelty in order to uphold your ambition, as well as your pride. I owe that much to your beloved mother…" Nakago said looking down at his crystal ball.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. It's kinda long since I really tried to work on it. Read and review to let me know what you think of it. I'll try to get it updated as soon as I can. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey guys, I've updated once again, I suppose I took long enough, huh? Well Disclaimers all around, I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm not at all that fortunate...Shout out to all my buddies!(Steph1, Tiff1, Danielle, Kim, Steph2, Tiff2, others, and my peoples ) I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please read and review, guys!

* * *

Serena and Kyo soon reached the park. "Ah, the air smells so much fresher here. It smells of roses and many other varieties of flowers. It's so peaceful… The tall trees, the lush green grass and the soothing, clear lake that mirrors the big blue sky." Kyo said taking in all the wonderful sights.

Serena snuggled closer to Kyo enjoying the sights as much as him. "Yeah, it is a way to get away from everything and appreciate nature. I love it here. I can remember coming here many times with the girls and most of those times I came here with you, Darien." Serena said affectionately.

Kyo placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Yeah, I remember all those times so clearly as if I were watching a movie." Kyo said closing his eyes.

Serena looked up at him. He looked so loving and peaceful, but there was something slightly different about him and not just now but recently. Although she didn't know what was different about him it still kind of nagged her in the back of her mind. Serena carefully linked arms with Kyo and pulled his arm close to her body. She would forget about that for now and just enjoy being with him.

"Yeah, sometimes I can too, Darien. I just wish life was easier for us. I really think that if we are able to find love through all the obstacles we've been through and managed to stay together this long, then I really believe that our love will be ever stronger in the future…" Serena said quietly.

Kyo felt recharged and filled with a new strength. He pulled Serena closer to his warmth. "Yeah…I think that it will happen just as you say it will because I believe in you as well as our love." Kyo said gently.

Serena began to feel entranced by his words until she abruptly remembered why she had brought him to the park in the first place. "Oh…yeah, I almost forgot about the roses! How silly of me to forget such a thing, come on, Darien let's go." Serena said as she tugged on Kyo's arm.

"Well, let's go check it out before it gets any later, okay Serena?" Kyo said with a kind smile.

Serena smiled back enthusiastically. "Yeah, let's look at them. Look! They're over there, come on, Darien. They look so beautiful let's go see them." Serena said pulling Kyo's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming Serena. I'm coming." Kyo said walking a little faster.

Soon they reached the little rose bed. To Kyo it looked like any ordinary flower patch but it held a special meaning for Serena so he also shared her excitement. It was small, but beautiful. Serena quickly dropped to her knees to view the roses a little better. Kyo just stuck his hands in his pockets and bent over Serena to see that she was admiring a little rose bud.

"It's so small, but one day it will grow and show its beauty proudly as its petals extend far beyond any of the other roses." Serena said as she gently caressed the tiny closed petals.

Kyo took his hands out of his pockets and kneeled beside Serena. He carefully placed one hand on Serena's shoulder and his free hand on Serena's hand as she cupped the small rose bud. "Yes, I know it will soon grow to be as big and colorful as all the others. I also know that it will soon become as beautiful and as lovely as you one day, Serena. But I assure you, that it will never match your grace and beauty in my eyes. No matter how beautiful a rose or any flower for that matter mat become. None will ever catch my eye as you have. Because you have a certain shine to yourself that draws me close and makes me wish to stay by you always and never want to leave you." Kyo said with a gentle smile.

Serena blushed slightly trying to remain calm. "That's very nice of you to say, Darien; it was beautiful. I think that you're far too kind to compare me with a rose. I want you to know that I love you and appreciate what you say and do for me." Serena said lifting her free hand and placing it on Kyo's hand that rested on her shoulder.

I mean every word of it, Serena. It's getting later and we should be going now." Kyo said as he rose to his feet. He reached his hand out to Serena to help her up. "Here, let me help you up." He said politely.

Serena looked at the small rose bud a bit longer, then she finally took Kyo's outstretched hand and he helped her to her feet. "Come on, I still have a surprise for you, and I just know you'll love it." Kyo said happily.

Serena smiled happily and grabbed onto Kyo's arm almost knocking him down with excitement. "Oh Darien, I just love surprises. You're so good to me." Serena said happily.

After Kyo regained his balance he smiled cheerfully back at Serena. "Yes, I knew you would be happy to receive a surprise from me. It's going to be a good one, believe me. It will be a day to remember." Kyo said trying not to let himself give away the surprise.

* * *

Serena just smiled and nodded happily. She was very eager to receive her special surprise. Kyo just watched Serena as they both walked together. Soon they came to Darien's apartment building. "What are we doing here, Darien?" Serena asked. Clearly she was confused.

Kyo just smiled and urged her to follow him. "You'll see, come on." He said eagerly. Soon they came to the door of Darien's apartment. "Okay now, Serena. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you, alright?" Kyo said happily.

"Well…Okay Darien, I will." Serena said as she closed her eyes.

Kyo quickly opened the door and took Serena's hands into his own. "Okay Serena, follow my lead and don't open your eyes." Kyo said as he began to lead her inside the apartment.

"Don't worry, Darien, I won't." Serena assured him as she blindly followed along.

Kyo slowly lead her into the dining area and stopped her. "Okay, just wait here until I tell you to open your eyes, alright?" Kyo said eagerly.

"Okay Darien, but I won't be able to wait forever, alright? I really can't wait to see my surprise." Serena said eagerly as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Kyo quickly lighted the two tall candles on the dining table and quickly rushed to the bedroom where he had two gifts neatly wrapped in pink paper and white bows. He returned and placed the gifts upon the table; the he quickly stood in front of Serena and once again took her hands into his own. "Okay Serena, are you ready?" Kyo asked. She nodded eagerly trying to contain her excitement. "Alright then, open your eyes, Serena." Kyo said evenly.

Serena took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she gasped in amazement. The room was dimly lit in the candle light and there was a white cloth on the table where a bouquet of red and white roses lay and two beautifully wrapped presents. "Darien…Is this…Did you do all of this for me?" She asked in amazement.

Kyo nodded. "Yes, nothing's too good for you, Serena. Besides, today is our anniversary. Did you forget?" Kyo said as he slowly lead Serena to the table.

"Our anniversary? Which anniversary would that be, Darien?" Serena asked.

Kyo chuckled at Serena's innocence. "Why, it is the day we first met and realized our feelings for each other, Serena." Kyo explained.

"Oh, how silly of me. But Darien, I didn't get you anything or do anything special for you. I-" But before Serena could finish, Kyo interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, Serena. Just having you here with me is payment enough. And who knows, I might be able to think of something for you to do for me on this wonderful occasion yet." Kyo said reassuringly.

Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around Kyo. "Oh Darien, your so understanding and caring. It must have been why I was so attracted to you and the reason why I love you so much now." Serena said happily.

"Well, I must try to learn to treat you like the princess you really are, Serena." Kyo said as he gently embraced her lovingly in his arms. "Well, let's enjoy this day as best as we can. Come on, you haven't even opened your gifts yet, Serena." Kyo said as he turned to the table with Serena by his side smiling joyfully.

First Kyo handed Serena the bouquet of flowers. "Here, these were picked out especially for a beautiful princess." Kyo said proudly.

"Oh Darien, they're wonderful." Serena said as she took them into her hands and smelled their sweet fragrance.

Then Kyo picked up a medium sized box and held it out to Serena. "And this was carefully chosen with care." Kyo said happily. Serena put her bouquet on the table and gratefully took the box from Kyo's hands.

She carefully opened it though her face belied her patient hands. Inside were two cute stuffed animals. Inside the box was a fuzzy black cat along with a white cat. "Oh, how cute the girls will get a kick out of these." Serena said giggling.

Then Kyo picked up the smaller box. "Here, Serena. This one is for the both of us." Kyo said as he handed it to her.

Serena held it for several long seconds trying to examine it. Then she carefully took off the lid and inside was a picture of her and Kyo at the park. "When did you take this?" Serena asked.

"I didn't, I had someone else take it and I quickly wrapped it up when I told you to close your eyes." Kyo said with a smile.

"Oh, it's wonderful. I'll put it with all my gifts on my dresser, so that everyday I look in the mirror I'll see my wonderful gifts right beside me and think of you." Serena said as she colored shyly.

"Yeah, oh look. It's getting late. Here, I'll help you carry your stuff and walk you home." Kyo said as he began gathering Serena's gifts.

"Thank you, Darien. Here, I can carry some of my things too." Serena said reaching for her gifts.

"No, I insist that I carry your things for you. I wouldn't want you to think that I'm insensitive, or lazy." Kyo said.

"Okay, but can I at least hold my flowers?" Serena asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure you can hold your flowers. Here," Kyo said as he handed them to her. "Alright, let's go." Kyo said as he and Serena left Darien's apartment side by side.

* * *

Serena skipped along the sidewalk on her way to meet the girls at the park. "I wonder why the girls told me to meet them at the park instead of the temple today." Serena said as she thought for a moment, but then shrugged and continued on her way.

"Oh well, I wouldn't want to stay inside anyway. It's so nice out today. I hope that they'll want to do something fun instead of studying or gossiping, although, I really do enjoy the gossiping part. It's just too nice a day to waste on that and if things don't go smoothly I'll just have to talk them into doing something fun together. Yeah, I have myself a plan!" Serena said happily as she walked through the park entrance.

Serena saw the girls waiting by the lake talking together. Serena waved to them cheerfully trying to get their attention. Soon the girls caught sight of Serena approaching them. "Hi guys, it's so cool to be outside on a day like this, don't you think? Oh yeah, why did you guys want to meet here today instead of the temple?" Serena asked curiously.

"Geez, Serena, I'm surprised that you even decided to show up today." Rei said coldly.

"What do you mean, Rei?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"You know exactly what I mean, Serena. You've hardly been attending any meetings at all this past week. And the reason for this change in you seems to be because of Darien." Rei said crossing her arms.

"Darien? How dare you try to blame this on him, Rei? You're just jealous because I got such a wonderful guy like Darien always wanting to spend time with me, and you're still looking for a guy!" Serena said angrily.

Rei's fierce eyes spit sparks. "I am not jealous of you, Serena! Don't you get it? For some strange reason, Darien always feels he is the only one who can spend time with you lately. Every time you come to the temple, he always finds some excuse to allow him to take you somewhere. Now do you see why we wanted to meet you here? He'll assume that we're at the temple and find out that you're not there and hopefully he'll just go home." Rei explained.

Serena was outraged. "What?! You think that just because Darien has been acting a little more generous than usual that there's something wrong with him? You're nuts! And so what if I'm spending a little more time with him than I usually do, so what? It just shows how much he really loves me, that's all. I mean girls, do you really think that there's something wrong with Darien?" Serena asked as she turned to the girls.

At first the girls seemed to contemplate the question at hand and then they all nodded in unison.

Serena was appalled. "What?! Lita?" Senara said as she turned to Lita.

"Sorry Serena, but I'm with Rei on this one. It's not only that he's always spending time with you it's that he's just acting very strange lately." Lita replied.

"What about you, Mina?" Serena said as she tried to appeal to her.

Mina slowly shook her head. "Serena, you have to admit that he has been acting very strange lately. He's just not himself." Mina said though she didn't look happy to say so.

Serena was beginning to feel abandoned as she finally turned to Amy. "Not you too Amy…"

Amy didn't meet Serena's eyes until she had spoken her name. "I'm sorry, Serena. But there's just too much evidence against him. Darien's obviously not himself." Amy replied sadly.

Rei crossed her arms triumphantly though she felt just as bad as the girls about going against Serena. But Rei had chosen to think of this as tough love and had more will power to confront Serena. "Face it, Serena. Everyone has reached a decision and we all think that you should stay away from Darien for awhile-at least until we can figure out what's going on and we're sure that he's alright." Rei said assuming the position of control.

Serena was seething with anger as she clenched her fists at her sides. "You can't do this to me. You can't just forbid me to see Darien, just because he feels the need to be with me. It's not fair!" Serena protested.

"Serena, we're your friends and it is our job to make sure nothing happens to you! It's up to us to start making decisions for you when you're not rational enough to make them for yourself!" Rei shot back.

"I am rational, Rei! And just because you're my friends doesn't mean you can make me do anything you tell me to. I can decide things for myself!" Serena shouted in her defense.

Just then, in the midst of the argument Kyo arrived. "Hey Serena, I thought I might find you here. I couldn't find you at the temple, so I thought you might be here. Oh, hi girls." Kyo said waving cheerfully.

The girls all faked smiles and waved back weakly.

"So Serena, I have something planned later on. It's something very special and I just really want it to symbolize this wonderful week we've spent together." Kyo said with a wide smile.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Darien! I just love your surprises!" Serena said happily momentarily forgetting her fight with the girls.

"Yeah, and this one's the best of all. Oh yeah, I want you girls to come too. It wouldn't be fair to leave you out on such an important day as this." Kyo said happily.

The girls all hesitated and didn't know what to do so they all remained silent.

"Oh please, say you'll come. It would mean a lot to me if you came. I want us all to meet here tonight at 8:00p.m, okay?" Kyo said looking at all the girls.

"Okay…" The girls all said in unison as they nodded their heads weakly in assent.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Darien. We can all meet up at 8:00p.m. I can't wait until that time comes. I'll see you all at 8:00p.m, bye." Serena said cheerfully as she left the park and ran all the way home.

Kyo watched happily as Serena disappeared into the distance. Then he turned to the girls with a broad smile. "Well, see you girls later." Kyo said as he headed to Darien's apartment.

The girls all glanced at each other in confusion and decided to wait until 8:00p.m so that perhaps some of their questions would be answered.

* * *

Soon Kyo had arrived at Darien's apartment. He sat down on the sofa and opened the laptop computer. He had learned that in order to communicate with his father faster all he had to do was type in his name and push the enter button.

Soon his father's face appeared upon the screen. "How is everything, my son?" Nakago said as soon as he saw his son's eager face.

"Everything is well, very well, Father. Things are just getting better. Serena and I are even closer than ever before. This past week has been like a dream and that guy Darien is losing more and more control of his body, so I'm in control most of the time." Kyo said triumphantly.

His father smiled and praised him for his progress. "That's good to hear, my boy. But I'm curious as to when you're going to return home. I'm very eager to meet this girl of yours. If she is anything like your mother then she will be perfect for you, Kyo my boy." Nakago said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm very eager to introduce you to each other. I'll be coming home tonight with my bride if all goes well and we'll even be engaged. I miss home so much; Father and I know that you'll like her. She is a remarkable woman with many great talents, despite her flaws. But it is her flaws that draw me to her." Kyo said as he fondly thought of Serena.

"Yes, I know, Kyo. It sounds just like your mother, except your mother did not have many flaws and she was very kind and loving. I can remember the day when she found that you were arriving. How I wish she could've lived to see this day, Kyo." Nakago said thinking of his wife.

"Yes, Father, I wish she was here, too." Kyo said, although he had never met his mother.

"Kyo, I want you to give your mother's engagement ring to your beloved Serena. Then your mother would not have lived in vain." Nakago said.

He had sent the ring to Kyo a few days ago and Kyo picked up the ring and looked it over once again. "Father, it is a great honor to receive such permission from you. Mother's ring is simply beautiful and I'm sure Serena will love it, too." Kyo said as he quickly placed the ring in a small decorated box and placed it upon the table next to the laptop computer.

"It is a special ring, Kyo. Make sure that it is cherished by your special shining star. That girl, Serena, will never forget this glorious evening." Nakago said proudly.

"Yes, Father, I'm sure she won't. Well, Father I must go now and prepare for tonight. I have only two hours before heading off first to be there early. Good-bye, Father I'll see you soon." Kyo said happily.

"Good-bye, Son." Nakago said happily.

Then Kyo closed the laptop and rushed around the apartment looking for something to wear. It was around twenty minutes later that Kyo found one of Darien's old Tuxedos and quickly put it on. He combed his hair nice, put on some cologne and put on a pair of Darien's nice loafers.

"Ah, it's almost time…" Kyo said admiring Darien's tuxedo as he posed in front of the mirror in Darien's room. Then he glanced at the clock which read 7:04.

"Oh no, I should already be on my way there figuring out how I'm going to propose to Serena!" Kyo said as he scrambled around the room.

Then he grabbed the box with the ring and carefully placed it in his breast pocket. "I can't forget this. It's very important. Mother…" Kyo said in a low voice. Then he left the apartment and quickly headed for the park with the thought of Serena's reaction to his declaration of love her.

* * *

Soon Kyo had reached the park. He quickly glanced at his watch which read 7:16 p.m. "Good, I made great timing coming here. Now should I bow or get on my knees when I propose? Let's see…Should I just stand or perhaps kneel? Hmm…I just can't decide! Oh, I know I'll just do whatever the situation calls for, although, kneeling does seem very appealing. Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll kneel before my love." Kyo said to himself. He was very proud of his decision and waited patiently for everyone to arrive.

Kyo didn't have to wait long; ten minutes later at 7:26, Amy arrived. She was wearing a very nice light blue flared skirt accompanied by a matching blouse. "Ah, Amy I'm glad you came. And may I say that shade of blue really suits you." Kyo said with a smile.

Amy blushed slightly looking at the ground. "Thank you, Darien. You look good, too. I mean, your tuxedo is very nice." Amy said rather nervously.

Nine minutes later at 7:35, Mina arrived. She wore a pink capped sleeved top and a light blue drawstring skirt ensemble. "Ah, Mina, you came. You look very nice this evening." Kyo said with a smile.

"Thank you, I thought it might look good on me. Oh yeah, you look very cool tonight, Darien." Mina said, tossing her hair as she took her place next to Amy.

"Thank you, Mina." Kyo said as he dipped his head in gratitude.

Ten minutes later at 7:45, Lita arrived. She wore a blue-green pull-over shirt with yellow Capri pants. "What's up, guys?" Lita said as she arrived.

"Hello Lita, it's great that you came. That's a very nice outfit." Kyo said smiling.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself there, Darien." Lita said as she made her way towards the girls.

Ten minutes later at 7:55, Rei finally arrived. She wore a simple purple high-neck sweater with a red leather vest over it and purple matching pants. "So, Rei you're here. I'm so glad that you were able to make it. And may I say that you look exceptionally well today." Kyo said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks, you look swell tonight, too Darien." Rose said as she made her way towards the girls.

Five minutes later at 8:00, Serena still had not arrived. Five more minutes later at 8:05, Serena finally arrived. She wore a cute orange, bell-shaped sleeve blouse and a pink bell shaped skirt. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I totally lost track of time and rushed over as soon as I could." Serena explained trying to catch her breath.

"Its okay, Serena, I'm just glad you came. You look lovely this evening." Kyo said lovingly as his gaze slid over her figure appreciatively.

"Hey, Darien, why are you wearing your nice tuxedo? Did we all have to dress up nice?" Serena asked curiously feeling that her outfit wasn't fitting the occasion.

"No, Serena, it's alright. I just felt I had to wear this tonight, since it will be very special for me as much as for you. Besides, you always look beautiful to me." Kyo said reassuringly.

"Well, okay, Darien, if you say so." Serena said happily as a light blush crept over her features.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for this wonderful surprise." Kyo announced quite excited and barely able to contain himself.

The girls all nodded slightly. "I'm ready, Darien. What's the big surprise?" Serena said just as anxious to receive her surprise.

Kyo cleared his throat and stood tall. "I have an announcement to make." He paused and gazed at Serena once more before continuing. "I'm leaving town and won't be back for quite some time." Kyo said.

Serena's happiness quickly faded and she clutched Kyo's tuxedo lapels tightly. "What?! You can't leave! When will you be back?" Serena asked on the verge of panicking. The girls seemed quite shocked to hear this new revelation as well, though kept silent.

Kyo calmly placed his hands over Serena's. "The truth is, Serena. That I don't know when I'll be back. It's kind of complicated. You see, there's this man I know. And he's too old to take care of himself anymore. He was like a father to me when I was younger. And I must admit I do miss him, as much as he misses me. I might even get a job over where he is. And possibly live with him. He's very kind and needs me, right now." Kyo lied smoothly.

"But I'll miss you, Darien." Serena said as she buried her face in his tuxedo.

Kyo gently patted Serena's head. "You know I'll miss you too, Serena. And the girls, of course. But things aren't as simple as we hoped they might be…" Kyo placed his hands on Serena's shoulders and slightly pulled her form his tuxedo. Then he kneeled before her. "This is why I have made a crucial decision."

Kyo pulled the box out of his breast pocket. "Serena, I want you to come with me. Will you marry me" Kyo said as he held out the ring.

Serena was shocked and at a loss for words.

The girls were also shocked and could hardy believe what was happening.

"Darien…I…I don't know what to say." Serena said with wide eyes.

"Just say 'yes', Serena. I promise I'll take good care of you. I just can't bear to leave you. I don't know how I could ever live without you." Kyo implored with loving eyes.

The girls were stunned beyond coherent speech. Serena glanced their way to see them standing with their mouths agape. Then she suddenly remembered with a flash of anger what they had said about Darien. She also remembered how angry and frustrated she was with them. Serena knew she loved Darien and was spurred on by her eccentric emotions to make her decision.

Serena placed her hands over Kyo's and smiled down at him affectionately. "Have you decided, Serena?" Kyo asked eagerly; he was half afraid that he was being too forward with her by asking her to make such a commitment to him.

Serena took a deep breath and nodded confidently. "Yes, I have, Darien. And my answer is…the answer is 'yes', Darien. I will marry you." Serena said with a smile.

Kyo's face lit up with happiness and joy as he sprung to his feet and threw his arms around Serena. "Oh Serena, I'm so happy that you said yes. Now we'll never be apart again." Kyo said happily.

"Yeah, now we can always be together." Serena confirmed. "My parents will be so happy; I can't wait to tell Mom."

Kyo carefully placed the ring on Serena's finger. "This was my mother's ring and it makes me so happy that you'll be able to have it. She would have loved to have met you, Serena." Kyo said sadly.

Serena knew that she had hit a sore spot. "I'm sure she would have, Dairen. I'll cherish this ring forever…" Serena said admiring the beautiful jewel encrusted ring.

Kyo was instantly reminded of his father's words. _"It is a special ring, Kyo. Make sure that it is cherished by your special shining star."_ Kyo watched as Serena walked over to the girls showing off her ring proudly. "Yes, Father, she will cherish it, because she is my shining star. She is my soul-mate." Kyo whispered confidently to himself.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, guys and gals. Let me know what you think! Bad, good, weird? Any thoughts would be nice, something like comments, suggestions, concerns...you know. I'll try to update again soon, but I need to know that people are actually reading this otherwise I'll stop writting and put my efforts elsewhere. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon... Hey what's up, guys? I decided to update while I had some new ideas in mind, hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

* * *

Serena held out her hand to the girls proudly as they all stared at the ring in amazement. "Look guys, isn't it just wonderful? I told you that there was nothing wrong with my Darien." Serena said triumphantly parading her ring around as proof.

Serena's smile widened when the girls offered no words of protest thinking she had won she plowed on ahead with her triumph. "He just wanted to make sure we both spent a lot of time together before he had to leave, but then he decided that he wanted to take me with him and the only way we could stay together was that we had to get engaged and now we're going to get married!" Serena said cheerfully.

The girls would have been happy for her if they weren't so shocked.

Serena was starting to get annoyed because none of them were praising her so she showed them her ring again. "Look, Amy. Aren't you happy?" Serena asked lowering her hand.

"We are happy, Serena. But it's just that…" Amy's voice trailed off as her gaze slid to Kyo.

"What Amy? It's just that what?" Serena asked eagerly.

When Amy failed to respond, Rei stepped in. "It's just that this is all too weird, Serena. Don't you think that something is off here?" Rei asked.

Serena became stubborn as she usually did when she was upset. "No, I don't think anything's wrong. Why? Do you all still think that there's something wrong with, Darien?" Serena asked hotly as she waited for the girls to answer.

The girls remained silent shifting their eyes towards the ground and then to Kyo and back again. But they wouldn't meet Serena's eyes.

Serena placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "So, you won't answer me because you _do_ still think that there's something wrong with Darien, huh? Well, you won't know what the outcome will be anyway. And you won't have me to pester you or burden you anymore. Because I'm going to be with Darien and we're leaving. So there!" Serena exclaimed angrily.

Then she stomped away from them and over Kyo. She carefully grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him affectionately. "Darien, I think we should go now. We have a lot of things to talk about and many things to plan for our engagement." Serena said with a pretty smile.

Kyo returned her smile and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes Serena, that's right. There are many things to discuss and arrange, especially our future wedding." Kyo said as they both walked off together glued at the hip.

The girls felt bad about upsetting Serena in the midst of happiness and confusion. They began to think that maybe they shouldn't have been so blunt with her in the first place. And now she was leaving with Darien out of anger.

* * *

Serena and Kyo walked on through the night together. "Serena?" Kyo innocently ventured.

"Yes, Darien?" Serena responded as she held his arm affectionately.

"You do love me and want to come with me, don't you?" Kyo asked hoping Serena realized the temerity of her decision.

"Of course, Darien. Nothing would please me more than to be with you." She said reassuringly.

"Well Serena, could you do me a favor? Could you call me, Kyo? It's sort of another name I used to go by." Kyo said hoping that his request wouldn't rouse suspicion in Serena.

Serena pondered Kyo's request. "You mean like a nickname?" Serena asked.

Kyo had found a way to get out of his dilemma due to Serena's innocence. "Yeah, it's a nickname that I used to go by when I was younger. And the man that we will meet calls me his son, Kyo. So I was just thinking that maybe you could call me that from now on." Kyo said nervously hoping that he wouldn't get caught in his own lie.

"Well, okay. If you want me to, Dar-oh, I mean, Kyo. I think it's a cute nickname for you." Serena said holding Kyo's arm a little tighter.

Kyo began to blush. _She thinks my name is cute, maybe this will work out after all…_ Kyo thought. "So Serena, how did the girls take our sudden engagement?" Kyo asked suddenly.

Serena frowned as she thought of the girl's rejection to their choice. "They didn't take it as well as I had hoped, Kyo. But I don't really care what they think or how they feel because I love you and nothing and no one is going to stop me from making you happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy. Just being able to be with you is a joy in itself." Serena said leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo felt deeply touched by Serena's words. "Yes, that's exactly how I felt about you, Serena. But I could never find the right words. So I decided to express my love by giving you gifts and little surprises and I know that I couldn't have said it as beautifully as you did." Kyo said gently smiling down on Serena.

"Oh Kyo, you always know just what to say. I've always felt that way, too. I guess I just had to come out and say it finally." Serena said looking up into his eyes.

"I always know what to say, because I have such a beautiful princess to inspire me. When I look at you, there are so many things I want to say, so many things I wish I could express to you. If I could reach up and hold a star for each time you've made me smile, an entire evening's sky would be in the palm of my hand." Kyo said softly.

Serena began to slightly blush. "Yes Kyo, let me always be your one and only princess. And I promise that you will always be my handsome prince in shining armor. We both share a bond that can never be broken. We may have gone through hard times in past, but our love has pulled through everything. That proves that we are meant to be together forever. And I believe that we'll continue to be together. We may come across more hardships, but I know you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you." Serena said affectionately.

"Yeah, I'll always be there for you no matter what. And even if I changed and became a totally different person, my heart would always stay the same. So Serena, would you still love me if I were a different person? You know I would still love you if you were someone else. All I would really need to know was that you loved me in return. So, how about it, Serena? Would you still love me?" Kyo asked as he gazed intently at Serena to see if her features would portray her feelings. This was as close as he would come to confessing.

Serena was silent for awhile as she contemplated Kyo's question. She thought he was testing her love for him though his question had a double meaning that was the key to his dark secret which he had yet to reveal to her. As far as she was concerned, he was Darien and not Kyo in disguise.

"Well," Serena began as she searched for the words. "If your heart remained the same as you said, then yes. I would still love you and accept you for who you were and would expect nothing more than your love in return." Serena responded with a smile.

Kyo sighed in relief at his triumph. "You don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that, Serena. It means so much to me that your love will always reach me when I need you the most." Kyo said happily.

Serena nodded in agreement. "I agree, Kyo. I think that we'll be very happy together, once we're happily married." Serena said confidently.

"Yes, I know that marriage will be the best thing that ever happened to us. I'm glad I decided to finally propose to you. At first I was very nervous and thought you might reject me and you would have had the right to do so. But I shouldn't have doubted our love for each other. I'm so happy that you agreed." Kyo said affectionately.

* * *

Soon Serena and Kyo reached Darien's apartment. Kyo lead Serena into his spacious living room and motioned for her to take a seat. "Go on Serena, have a seat so we can talk more about our plans." Kyo graciously offered as he loosened his bow tie.

Serena made her way to Darien's love-seat sofa and took a seat as Kyo had instructed. She folded her hands neatly on her lap respectfully feeling suddenly compelled to be formal in his presence.

Soon Kyo joined Serena and took her cool trembling hands into his own steady warm ones.

Serena became suddenly flustered by his boldness and audacity as her eyes slowly made their way to meet his intense gaze.

"Serena…I love you and always want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to live together in complete happiness and raise many children together. I want to know that you'll always be the one I adore and I want you to smile for me and me alone." Kyo said lovingly.

Serena was being helplessly entranced by his crystal blue gaze and poetic words; she could feel the world around her fade away and swirl into nothing but the man before her. But soon she snapped out of it feeling suddenly awkward and embarrassed at her own boldness. "Uh, yeah, that's right, Kyo. We'll always be together and bound by marriage in a few years if everything works out for us." Serena said happily.

"Serena," Kyo entreated as his mind wandered to other things of dire importance.

"Yes, Kyo?" Serena responded happily.

Kyo moistened his lips nervously and braced himself for what was to come. "I have to tell you something very important…I have to tell you that we leave tonight." Kyo said in a tumble of words. Serena's eyes widened suddenly as she remained silent. "Will you come with me?" Kyo prodded gently.

Serena was at a loss of words. "To-tonight?!" She managed weakly.

Kyo placed both hands on Serena's shoulders and griped her gently. "You must come with me tonight, Serena." Kyo said a bit more firmly.

Serena's mind whirled in a torrent of confusion, fear and utter chaos. She was at a complete loss. She had no idea how to react in such a situation. "I…This is…this is too sudden..!" Serena said frantically, her eyes darting everywhere trying to find something to focus on other than her predicament.

Kyo pulled Serena into his tight warm embrace. "Please Serena, you have to come! I promised my father that I would return home with my bride! He's very eager to meet you. Please!" Kyo pleaded desperately as his arms tightened around Serena.

Serena knew that this 'father' he was talking about was just a father figure; a man he adored and respected. But even so…She was thrust headlong into an awkward situation. She didn't know what to do.

Sure she loved Darien, but he was acting so different; almost perfect and he had her calling him 'Kyo'. Serena didn't want to believe that there was something wrong with him. She just kept telling herself that he was only doing this because he loved her. Her mind was on over-drive and she couldn't think clearly.

"Please, Serena…" Kyo softly whispered against her hair.

Somehow as she was being held in Kyo's strong embrace, Serena could feel the depth of his sorrow and desperation. She could feel his complete dependence on her as clearly as if she was feeling the warmth of the sun bearing down upon her and she also felt a slight pang of remorse.

She slowly placed her arms around Kyo and returned his embrace. "Kyo, if it means that much to you…I'll go…I'll go with you tonight." Serena said against his broad chest.

Kyo let out a relieved sigh as he gently tightened his embrace.

Then Serena could feel his sorrow and pain slowly ease and melt away as he pulled her a little closer to his body. Serena knew that the pain of his tragic past could only be healed with her love and support for him. It was a reason for her to always stay by his side.

"Thank you, Serena…It means a lot to me that you'll come with me. I just don't know what I'd do without you anymore. The love I have for you just grows and grows. I promise that I'll do my very best to take care of you…I promise. I will stay with you forever…If you want me to…I'll stay…By your side always." Kyo said affectionately.

Serena could feel the heat radiating from his body slowly rising. She also was acutely aware of his quickening respiration as well as his pounding heart against her ear as he held her tightly against his chest. "Um, Kyo…I uh, I need to go home and-" Serena was quickly interrupted by Kyo.

Kyo quickly placed a finger over Serena's lips to silence her. "No, I don't want…you don't have to go, just stay with me. You don't have to go home…." Kyo said as he released Serena from his embrace.

Serena slowly scooted away from him putting some distance between them. "B, but I have to pack and tell my family that I'm-" Serena was once again interrupted.

Kyo had crossed the distance between them and hovered over her; silencing her with his presence. "You don't have to do anything, Serena. From now on, I'm your family and you're mine. You're all I need and I'll always be all you'll ever need." Kyo rose to his feet and took Serena's hand into his own.

Serena rose to her feet and stood beside Kyo as he gently urged her up to her feet. Kyo released his hold on Serena's hand as he bent and retrieved his laptop and began typing at an amazing pace.

Serena stood and watched in mute fascination at his computer skills and confusion. "Kyo…what are you…?" Serena asked bemused by his strange behavior.

The corners of Kyo's lips slowly lifted at Serena's question as he kept his attention focused on the computer. "I'm just preparing a way for us to back without any delay or difficulty." Kyo said plainly.

Serena tilted her head curiously. "What? Go back where? What do you mean?" Serena asked baffled.

Kyo chuckled softly; a low rumble of laughter that emitted from deep within his chest. "To my home, of course. To meet my father, Serena. Don't you remember? We're leaving tonight." Kyo said with laughter in his voice.

Serena looked at Kyo with perplexity written plainly upon her features. "What? Meet your father? Darien, what's going on? I don't understand…" Serena said with a slight edge in her voice. Clearly her voice revealed that she was beginning to panic.

Kyo sighed and slowly shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "Serena, I thought I told you to call me Kyo. And didn't you tell me that you couldn't wait to meet my father? Don't be scared. I'll always protect you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kyo said as a black portal suddenly appeared on the wall beside them.

Serena quickly rushed over to Kyo and grabbed onto his shirt in fear. "Darien, what's happening?!" Serena exclaimed in surprise.

Kyo closed the laptop, carefully tucked it under one arm, and calmly placed a hand on Serena's shoulder as she huddled close to his chest. "Don't worry, Serena. That's our passage. That's a portal that will lead us directly to my-I mean he'll soon be your father too after we're married. So shall we go to him? He's eagerly awaiting our arrival. We mustn't disappoint him, my love." Kyo said as he began to walk Serena towards the black portal.

Serena shut her eyes against the horrible reality of what she was experiencing and buried her face in Kyo's chest. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening to me! It isn't real! I'm just having a terrible nightmare. It's just a dream!_ Serena thought to herself in a blaze of panic. She grasped his shirt tightly in her fists until her knuckles turned white as they both drew nearer and nearer to the black portal.

* * *

Back at the Sacred Temple where the girls had all gone after the strange incident with Serena and Darien, the girls were all in a state of shock and confusion.

They all sat in Rei's scrupulously clean room. They all sat around her neatly polished mahogany table; their legs crossed and their hands folded neatly on their laps as they stared down at their feet unsure of what to do next.

All of them were in a perplexing situation in which they could find no solution. They tried vigorously to find a way to make sense of Darien's strange actions and his cause for such strange behavior over the past week.

They had all known Darien since he and Serena had started going out, even before then they had seen him around and chatted with him from time to time, but now it was like he had become a completely different person over night. It was too awkward, too bizarre for them to comprehend.

Rei silently went to gather her tarot cards that rested on her desk near her bed against the far wall of her room and returned to the table with them in hand. Ever since her aunt had taught her to use them, she had developed a natural talent and strong interest in them.

The girls sat in silence and watched as she drew cards from the deck and placed them in a peculiar pattern face down on the table. Then she slowly let her senses guide her to the cards that were to be turned face up. When she had moved to turn the first card face up, she felt a strange aura emanate from the card. She blindly let her finger tips touch the card. At the same exact moment Serena and Kyo stepped through the portal, Rei felt a searing pain shoot through her head in an instant wave of anguish and fear as she saw the world fade around her into nothing but a black void of emptiness. When her vision returned she saw Serena and Kyo disappear into the portal. She blindly reached out to Serena as she felt her intense fear. "Serena!" She shouted as she tried to run to them, but her vision began to fail her again.

When her vision returned again she was staring blankly ahead and realized that she was back in her room. When she looked back down at her hand she saw that she had unconsciously turned the cards face up and instantly paled as she read the message in them.

The girls had heard Rei cry out Serena's name but knew not to disturb Rei when she had visions.

Rei slowly shook her head as her erratic breathing returned to normal and her heart beat slowed to a normal pace. Once again she was falling into a trance as her body relaxed. "Fleeting happiness, deception, confusion, abduction, fear, twisted triumph." She read the cards as her fingers lightly moved from one to the other.

The girls all rose to their feet. Concerned about what Rei was talking about. "Rei, are you okay?" Mina asked a little hesitant.

Amy slowly made her way to Rei's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright, Rei?" She asked softly.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Lita asked, worry written plainly on her face.

Rei shook her head and came out of her trance. She shot to her feet as she understood the message of the cards and the meaning of her vision. "Serena, she's in trouble!" Rei responded frantically.

The girls all blanched at Rei's words. "What?!" The girls all cried in unison.

"Come on, I must seek guidance from the sacred fire!" Rei exclaimed as she ran to the sacred shrine on the far side of the temple with the girls close behind.

Soon the girls were before the sacred fire. Rei sat quiet and pensive before the fire, trying to get back the clarity of her vision. "I call upon the guidance of the nine protective characters of the temple… Please, show us what has happened to Serena." Rei said as she began to go into a trance like state. She held up both hands and began to carve the nine symbols in the air as she chanted. Her words were incoherent to the girls but they sat until she had finished. Suddenly Rei's body jerked as she awoke from her stupor.

As she held her hands in a supplicant gesture towards the fire, it roared and burned as the flame licked higher into the air sending small embers to the ground. Inside there was an image of Serena and Kyo in the guise of Darien. Kyo was slowly walking as he held Serena against his chest towards a precarious black portal as Serena fearfully clung to him desperately and buried her face in his shirt, refusing to look. Then the fire revealed Kyo's true appearance instead of the guise of Darien's body. Then the fire began to die down and lost the vision.

The girls were amazed and surprisingly shocked at the sight.

"I knew there was something wrong with Darien." Rei muttered out loud.

Lita seemed to be at a loss and was in need to vent her anger. "What are we going to do?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, that guy took her and who knows what he's done to Darien to get at her." Mina admonished.

"Perhaps we should head to Darien's place and figure out what to do from there." Amy suggested intuitively.

"Yeah, I think that's a very good idea. Come on, girls, lets' go." Rei said as she and the girls rushed out of the temple and were headed to Darien's place; to form a plan to get Serena back.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, guys, I hope you read and review. Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon... Hey guys, I guess, I'm on a roll, I decided to update again before the day was through. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was deathly quiet, but Serena could still feel Kyo's strong arms around her. She was afraid of what she might see and so she decided to keep her eyes sealed shut against anymore unpleasant 'surprises' that might be awaiting her.

She decided it might be wise to keep her eyes shut for as long as possible and her face snuggly buried against Kyo's chest. He was her only protection against what ever might happen. Then again, he was the one who had situated her in this mess in the first place.

She was so frightened and confused. How could this have happened? She thought frantically. Why had he done this? What was happening?!

Kyo began to slowly lead her to an unknown place. She hesitated at first and refused to follow him blindly again.

Kyo shifted his arms and got a better grip on her arms. He pulled her more firmly, but still she refused to move.

Exasperated, Kyo wanted her to comply as she had done before. But he calmed his nerves and chuckled deep in his throat, letting Serena feel the vibration of his broad chest. "Now, Serena," He said softly as he gently patted her back. "Don't be stubborn. Come with me, my love. Everything will be alright; you'll see."

His deep resonant voice gave her a tiny fraction of comfort but she still didn't trust him.

Kyo sensed the tension within her and tried to soothe her doubts about him. He pulled her closer to his body letting her hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat. He found that although she was afraid out of her mind, he had done the right thing. Once feeling and hearing his heart beat, her own heart slowed down its erratic pace and matched his steady beat.

Kyo smiled at his triumph and slowly bent his head towards her ear. "Please trust me, Serena. I assure you that I won't let anything happen to you." Kyo's deep voice loosened her frazzled nerves and relief flooded over her at the familiar words.

Without a will of their own, her feet began to move on their own.

Kyo took this chance of surrender as her compliance and began to walk with her in the appropriate direction.

In a flash of pinpoint lights, Serena's fear and doubt returned. Where was Darien taking her? And why? Was Darien trying to abduct her against her will? No, he wouldn't do that. Serena reassured herself quickly driving the thought from her mind.

Had someone threatened him into compliance? It was possible, but Serena wouldn't bring herself to believe it; not for a second.

Was Darien in some kind of trouble? Was she in some kind of trouble because of it? Was he merely trying to protect her by stealing her away into the night and away from a formidable evil lurking to separate them?

She drove the thoughts out of her mind. Now she was being ridiculous. She clung to his shirt even tighter trying to make sense of his actions.

* * *

Soon the girls arrived at Darien's place. They were just outside his front door and were a little hesitant about opening it, afraid of what they might find inside.

Rei was rigid and tense as her trained senses were put to use. "I feel an evil aura coming from within." She hissed, the hair on the nape of her neck standing on end as she sweated profusely.

Lita glanced at her lost in thought of what strange feelings she might be experiencing. Lita was practicing the art of meditation herself and could only feel a vague trace of discomfort. Lita's eyes quickly returned to the door and focused. "Are you sure?" She said never taking her eyes off of the door.

Mina trembled slightly as she stood as far away from the door as the others. "Do you think that they could both still be inside?" She said trying to steady her shaky voice; her eyes were glued to the door in a fixed gaze.

Rei began to sweat as she strained to sense any life form within the apartment. "I don't know…But I do feel lots of negative energy pulsing from inside." Rei said keeping her eyes fixed to the door.

Lita's senses prickled with anticipation to take action. "Should we go in?" She asked a little eager for some action.

"No, let me check it out first to see if it's safe." Amy boldly announced as she pulled out her mini Sailor Scout computer.

She had updated it's features six months ago with Luna and Artemis's help. It had more memory and could perform a various amount of services. It could analyze D.N.A. samples and could decipher sound waves and frequencies. It could also detect body heat and had night vision as well. She also had a speaker on it in case she needed to contact anyone by phone and it could even take pictures. It was very versatile and could do almost anything.

She began typing as soon as it clicked open. Soon an outlined and detailed diagram of the inside of Darien's apartment appeared on the screen. "No, there are no physical life forms inside. The room is completely empty. But there is an abnormal amount of negative energy being detected inside. It's stationary, so it won't pose an immediate threat to us. And I can't get any readings on it from here. The only way for us to investigate is to go inside." Amy said as she closed her computer.

Rei looked at Amy quizzically at first but then knew that there was no other way for them to investigate. "Well, I guess that leaves us no other choice." Rei said as she slowly reached for the doorknob. As soon as she clasped her hand onto it she felt a strange wave of energy shoot through her body and she shuddered.

Lita noticed Rei's discomfort and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Are you alright, Rei?" She asked.

Rei shook her head and slowly nodded her head; a thin film of perspiration covered her forehead from such stress upon her senses. "Yeah…I'm fine." She said as she began to turn the doorknob.

Everything inside appeared to be normal enough. They all walked inside and shut the door behind them. An awkward silence elicited between them as they all stared agape at the black swirling vortex on the far side of the wall.

"That's it." Rei breathed. Her senses were alive and tingling. "That's the portal they disappeared into."

The girls all turned their attention to Rei.

Lita seemed distressed at the sight of the strange vortex. "What are we going to do now, Rei?" Lita asked.

"I say we check it out." Mina said as she regained her sense of bravery and began to walk towards it.

Rei quickly seized her shoulder and pulled her back. "No, not yet, we can't go in there just yet. It's just too risky. We should prepare and then check it out." Rei said.

Once they had had all gathered what they thought they might need they gave each other one last glance and nod before jumping through the mysterious black portal.

* * *

On the other side of the universe, beyond the Milky Way lay a small moon-sized planet where Kyo had taken Serena, Kyo and Serena had just entered the master chamber, where Nakago eagerly awaited their arrival.

Kyo came to a stop and held Serena close. "Father, I have returned with my future bride." Kyo announced proudly.

Nakago smiled as he arose from the shadows and came to greet them. "Ah, my son, you have arrived. Where is your bride-to-be?" Nakago asked eagerly.

Kyo retuned his father's smile and nodded towards Serena who remained buried in his shirt. "She is here in my arms. I suspect that she may be cold." Kyo said rather quizzically.

Nakago gave Kyo a sly look. "She seems quite fond of you, as she clings to you so." Then he turned his attention to the girl in his son's arms. His features softened and his voice grew soft and kind. "Do not be shy, my dear. I am Nakago, this young man's father. Let me see your face. I promise you won't have to leave my boy's arms for long." Nakago teased.

Serena didn't budge and made no sign that she had even heard Nakago.

Kyo looked down at Serena's head buried in his shirt. "Now, Serena, don't be rude. My father bids you welcome. You should greet him respectfully. After all, he will soon be _our _father and our beloved children's grandfather. Come now, I'm right here with you. There is no need to be shy. No one will hurt you, my darling. I assure you that you are quite safe here." Kyo said as he gently patted Serena's back.

Serena could hardly think nor make herself speak. She shook her head violently in response.

Nakago took a step back as if offended and saddened by Serena's response. "I see…I will leave you two alone then. It seems that she needs more time to accept me as her father. Congratulations on the finding of your new bride, my son." Nakago said as he slowly walked away into the shadows.

"Father, wait!" Kyo said as he reached his hand out to halt his father, but Nakago had already gone away. Kyo lowered his hand and looked down at Serena with a frown that quickly changed to sympathy and forgiveness. He embraced Serena heartily and whispered softly in her ear. "Do not fret me darling. My father will not harm you. He is as kind as any father could ever be. He is quite giving and generous when you get to know him. I promise I'll give you some time to get used to him. He is a very patient man. He is wise and understands how you feel. Now, come with me. I'll take you to our master bedroom. My father has graciously given it to us as an early engagement gift." Kyo whispered.

Then as before, Serena's body was under the will of Kyo as they both walked out of the chamber and headed for the master bedroom.

* * *

The girls had arrived in what looked like and old yet magnificent palace. It bared a striking resemblance to the great Renaissance Kingdom of Arthur which they were studying at school and was almost as beautiful, but it had a sense of dark energy to it.

They marveled at the great stone pillars and elaborate carvings along the walls and ceiling. There was even tile fitted perfectly to the floor in an oblique pattern.

There was even some tile along the walls that made strange yet fascinating pictures. They held a sort of enthralling appeal.

There were even intricate tapestries that adorned the walls in some places that held pictures that told stories of palace life. Some had people dancing and parting embroidered upon them. Others portrayed people feasting in a great dining room or enjoying sports and even strolling among vast and picturesque gardens filled with a variety of flowers in full bloom.

Mina looked around with awe. "Where are we?" She asked totally allured by the sheer beauty of the place despite its age.

"It almost looks like Arthur's palace in the Age of the Renaissance." Lita said amazed at the uncanny resemblance of the two palaces.

Amy looked over everything speculatively. "But it isn't." She said flatly as she pulled out her computer and analyzed their surroundings. "We seem to be far away from home and therefore the Earth as well. We are currently located in an unknown part of the universe. It seems we are not too far from the Milky Way. This is strange. This planet has no data at all and neither spins on its axis nor does it revolve anything. It appears to be quite stationary." Amy said overlooking everything with a slight frown.

Rei crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to be annoyed with the girl's inadvertent interest with the palace and this strange planet when they had more important things to do. "Well, regardless of this planet's background, Serena is somewhere inside this palace and our objective is to get her out and find Darien while we're at it." Rei said quite boldly and haughtily.

The girls all knew that what she had said was true and turned their attention back to the matter at hand and began to search for a suitable entrance to the main palace instead of wandering around in a meager hall.

* * *

That's it for now...Let me know what you think, ok? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon, we all know who's responsible for that by now don't we? Hey guys, I had some spare time to update again, and I hope that you'll read and review.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like forever, Serena was completely exhausted and furthermore, very confused. Kyo was also very tired after such a long walk and was in need of rest.

Then just as Serena thought she was going to collapse in Kyo's arms, she heard him breathe a sigh a relief. "We've finally reached our master bedroom, Serena. Now we can rest and prepare for what's in store for us when we awake." Kyo said with fatigue in his voice.

Somehow Serena could not bring herself to believe what Darien had done what he did. She felt oddly calm and safe with him at this moment. A sense of passiveness had washed over her and she could not fight against the warmth of Kyo's body.

She had slowly loosened her grip on his sleeves and removed her face from the confines of his shirt. "Darien, I'm tired. I don't think I can walk anymore." She demurred. She was exhausted.

Kyo looked down at her and smiled gently. "Don't worry; I'll take you to the bed. You don't have to walk anymore, Serena." Kyo said as he scooped her up into his arms with great precision as if he were going to cradle her like a babe.

Serena was grateful to be off her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he slowly walked over to the great bed, she rested her head upon his comfortable shoulder.

Soon he had reached the immensely large bed; much to his disappointment. He did not want to relinquish his hold on Serena, but he was too tired to be stubborn about it.

He had walked to the right edge of the bed and placed his right knee on the bed before slowly laying Serena onto the softness of the sheets. He leaned over her and gently brushed Serena's bangs from her forehead with the back of his hand.

Serena opened her eyes half way and looked up at Kyo through lowered lashes with a dazed look in her crystal blue eyes. "Darien, are you going to leave me? Please don't…" Serena said dreamily as she placed a hand on the side of Kyo's face before she let it fall to her side.

Kyo placed a hand on the side of Serena's face and smiled down at her affectionately.

Serena covered his hand with her own, thinking that he was Darien. His hand felt so warm and comforting as she pressed it against her cheek.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you Serena. Not now, not ever. I will be here, sleeping beside you. No matter what, I will always be right beside you…" Kyo said softly.

Then he leaned down and kissed Serena on her forehead.

Serena slowly drifted off to sleep as she whispered to him one last time before sleep claimed her. "I love you…"

Kyo admired her childish face and smiled happily to himself as he relinquished his hold of Serena. He walked around the bed and when he reached the left side of the bed, he laid himself down and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The girls were still wandering aimlessly about looking for an entrance and were so far unsuccessful.

Lita was becoming very irritated with having to look for a door and clenched her fists angrily. "Why can't we find a door?" She said frustrated at their unfortunate luck.

Mina was looking around with a confused look in her eyes. "We might have missed it somewhere." She said deliberately.

Rei was also very frustrated but she was also being very paranoid as her eyes shifted everywhere constantly looking for anything that might be a threat. "Or maybe we're just mindlessly wandering into a trap, if we aren't already in one." Rei commented with extreme irritation in her voice.

Amy was scanning everything they passed as they walked on. "I don't think that's probable, Rei. But it well could be a possibility. My thesis is that we're not even inside the castle yet. I think-no I'm certain that we're wandering inside the hallway entrance of this place, which means that the real entrance shouldn't be too far up ahead." She said rather intelligently.

Rei, Lita, and Mina almost tripped.

All this time they had thought they were already inside. They all quickly regained their balance as they heard Amy gasp. They quickly caught up to her in a rush.

When they reached her, there before them were double doors about nine feet high or even more. The designs were exquisite and looked like they were from a long lost civilization.

"So we finally made it to the entrance." Rei breathed.

"Yeah, now let's get this huge door open. Serena should be inside somewhere, right?" Lita said glancing towards the girls for approval.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Darien. He must be inside and being held prisoner as well. Who knows, Serena just might be with him." Mina suggested.

"Well, whatever the case, we have to try to get these doors open first." Amy pointed out stoutly.

Lita walked up to the doors and examined them top to bottom. "Well, there's nothing like brute strength when it comes to these things." She said as she began to crack her knuckles with excitement.

She grabbed onto one of the door's handles and began to pull with all her might. But the door wouldn't even budge. She rotated her shoulders and shook her arms out to loosen her muscles. Then she placed both hands firmly onto the handle and spread her legs apart to brace herself for her task at hand. She took a deep breath and began to pull with all her might. The door remained still.

Rei stared at the doors curiously with suspicion in her eyes.

* * *

Kyo had awakened from his slumber. He slowly sat up in the bed and yawned as he stretched fitfully. He looked sleepily towards the right edge of the bed and to his surprise, Serena wasn't there. He began to worry, but then he felt someone trying to huddle close to the warmth of his body.

He looked down and saw Serena sleeping peacefully next to him. He felt a bit flustered, but proud at the same instant.

He smiled down at her affectionately and gently caressed the side of her face with his hand. But then a sharp pain shot throughout his entire body. He felt his body being constricted and his head throbbed with pain.

He could feel Darien fighting to take control. Kyo shut his eyes tightly against the onslaught of pain. He was stronger than a mere human he vowed determined to put an end to his suffering.

He clenched his fists and concentrated on driving Darien's consciousness from his being. _Darien is no fool, _he thought, _he knows that I'm taking his beloved from him_. It was a battle between the two consciousnesses and once Kyo found a weak point he would defeat Darien. _Ah, _Kyo thought triumphantly, _I have found his weak point!_

He fought off Darien and the pain subsided. "Heh, I won't let you out now; not when I'm so close to marrying my true love. Soon I will have complete control over you and I will take my rightful place as King of Earth! Your precious Serena has proven her love for me. In the end she has chosen me, not you. So give it up, you young rascal. Then after we're married I will no longer have any need for your body, so be patient...!" Kyo growled as he began to regain his strength.

He looked down at Serena lovingly and raised her hand to his face. "This angel, no…This goddess belongs to me. How I wish my mother could have been here to meet you, Serena. I would do anything for your happiness to shine as brightly as any star. And no one will take you from me; not when we've come so close to spending our lives together." Kyo said protectively.

He slowly raised her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin of her upturned palm.

Serena's hand began to twitch at the touch of Kyo's lips upon her bare skin. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Darien smiling down at her. She looked up at him dreamily and returned his smile happily.

She slowly raised herself on her elbows and threw her arms around him with great relief. "Oh Darien, I'm so glad you're here with me. I just had a terrible nightmare. It seemed so real, but now-now I'm so relieved that it wasn't." Serena said with tears streaming from her crystalline eyes.

Kyo gathered Serena close to his warmth and gently patted her head. "Shh…It's okay now, Serena. As long as I'm here with you, you have nothing to fear. Don't cry, my precious one, smile instead, it's brings out sparkles in your radiant eyes. You look so much prettier when you smile." Kyo said as he patted her back gently and eased his grip on her.

Serena smiled and pulled away from his secure embrace. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be crying." Serena said as she began to brushing her tears away with the backs of her hands.

Kyo chuckled softly and his eyes glittered affectionately. "Yes, and certainly not before our glorious wedding, but if you feel you must, I won't stop you. You can always cry upon my shoulder. Oh, and you have forgotten to call me Kyo, Serena. Now come, we must go. My father is expecting us." Kyo said as he agilely slid off the edge of the bed.

He turned to Serena and reached out his hand towards her.

Serena looked at his hand and was a bit hesitant.

Kyo looked at her curiously and smiled at her sudden shyness towards him. "Don't be shy, Serena. It's okay." Kyo said comfortingly.

Serena knew now in a wave of shock that it wasn't nightmare, but reality; her reality.

But she couldn't fight Darien. What was she going to do? There was no other choice left to her but to comply. She decided that she would play along and wait until Darien took her to Nakago. Then she would try her best to compromise with him. If he wouldn't listen to her, then she would have to fight for her freedom.

She took Kyo's hand and he helped her out of the bed and onto her feet. "Good, now let us be on our way." Kyo said as he led Serena out of the room.

* * *

The girls still had no luck whatsoever in their feeble attempts to get the double doors open. The doors were closed and sealed shut. Maybe even possibly locked which was beginning to seem more and more likely.

Lita was finally exhausted after her valiant efforts of brute strength and out of ideas.

Mina also had no ideas after Lita's attempts. She had tried to instruct Lita but nothing seemed to work.

Amy was still working on a possible plan on her computer, typing away like a madwoman trying to crack the puzzle of the double doors.

Rei was standing idly in a corner with suspicion clear in her luminescent eyes. She stood and leaned casually against the wall with her slender arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her dark eyes dubiously.

Something about them made her senses tingle and quiver along her nerve endings. She just couldn't figure out why they would assault her senses in such a way. Curiosity made her walk over to the doors.

The closer she got the more her senses tingled. Then she placed her hand upon the door and felt a strange energy coming from it.

She shut her eyes and concentrated upon the energy radiating from them. The strange emitting energy felt as clear as the warmth of the sun. To her surprise, it wasn't just energy emitting from the doors, it was some sort form of magic locking the doors against intruders.

She quickly turned to the girls ready to reveal the newfound key to the mysterious doors. "Guys, I know why we can't these doors. There's a magic energy unlike anything I've ever sensed keeping them from opening. It was disguising itself so I couldn't sense it at first. Come on, I think I can get it open with my own psychic techniques." Rei said as she turned towards the doors again.

She reached into the bag she had slung over her shoulder before they entered the portal and pulled out some old blessed prayer beads she had received from her aunt who had taught her that they could be used to purify things and ward off evil. She lightly touched them upon the door handle and began to concentrate hard upon the unsealing of the magic that bound the doors together.

She muttered a few words that her aunt had told her upon receiving the beads. "Oh sacred flame of light, show me guidance and to break the spell woven upon these doors. Dispel the evil magic from this holy sanctity. Evil magic disperse!" She said as she placed the beads upon the carved designs, holding them in front of her like a shield as she braced herself for what was to come next. A powerful blast of fierce wind blew past Rei as her sacred beads' magic and the dark magic that sealed the doors collided and then slowly subsided.

Rei placed both hands on the handle and gently pulled. Astonishingly the door opened quite easily. Lita and the other soon joined her to pull both doors open. "Come on, guys. We have both doors open now, let's go." Rei said.

Mina became courageous with Rei's confident attitude to fuel her pumping blood. "Yeah, they're waiting for us." Mina said enthusiastically.

With the doors open, both Mina and Rei prepared to rush through the entrance until she was stopped by Amy. "But what if a trap lies beyond this point?" Amy gently warned.

"Then they better have set the best damn trap they got, 'cause I'm already ticked off and ready for some action!" Lita said eagerly as she cracked her knuckles.

On her signal, all the girls went on to search for both Serena and Darien.

* * *

That's all for now, people, I hope you'll leave me something, comments, suggestions, anything would be greatly appreciated. It'll be some time until I update again becuase college is coming up soon...(yikes! Oo) And then because I'm still trying to decide what I'm going to do next with this story, so as I said before suggestions are welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been a little out of it with a new semester of college starting and all, but enough about me and strangeness let's get on with the story!

Soon after passing through countless halls and rooms, it was all so confusing Serena and Kyo came to Nakago's scrupulous chambers. The entire palace was like one huge maze.

Serena could hardly keep track where she had come from or how they were getting to their destination, everything looked the same to her.

Soon they had come to a huge door oddly designed with ancient carvings that had a sense of artistic beauty that made it oddly attractive and pleasing to the eye. Despite the eerie sense of cold monumentality and shades of black and crimson the door had been painted with, it looked to be a fine and sturdy looking door.

Kyo paused suddenly and turned to Serena with a sincere look upon his features. "My darling, Serena," Kyo addressed her as he gently but firmly placed his hands upon her shoulders. He didn't want her to feel nervous and thought she might be a little reassured if he remained at her side to serve as her strength.

"Please try to respect my father. For the last time you both met, you might not have meant to, but you hurt his feelings deeply. He is still willing to get to know you, and understands your extreme shyness towards him."

Kyo released her shoulders and took Serena's hands into his own gazing deeply into her eyes with love and affection. "I must be the luckiest man alive. I'm about to marry the most precious and beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Our lives will be so perfect, my sweet. We'll live together for many years to come and rule this kingdom together as King and Queen." He said as he gently stroked her hands with his smooth fingers. "I just hope that you're as happy and proud as I am; that's all I want, my darling." Kyo said softly.

Serena didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed to be right at all. He looked just like Darien and he was, but then he wasn't.

She wanted so desperately to tell him she loved him in return, but then quickly reminded herself that Darien was being influenced by someone and that even though she would possibly marry him one day that this was just too good and strange to be true.

She gently squeezed his hand in return trying to suppress her undying affection and trust in him. "I…Darien…I don't…" Serena said uncertainly.

"Now Serena," Kyo gently scolded. "Don't you remember? My name is Kyo, not Darien. But it's okay; I can understand why you could make such a mistake." Kyo said with a gentle smile.

Then without warning he pulled Serena into a tight embrace.

Serena could feel Darien's warmth and the faint energy his body sent out. But then there was something a little different about him that puzzled her.

She could feel his dependence on her, but it was like it wasn't Darien's dependence at all. This feeling of dependence all revolved around her and her alone like an urgent need rather than what it seemed. She could feel it throughout her entire body. But why? Why was she feeling this way? The all-consuming wave nearly frightened her, it such a powerful need, almost desperate that she could sympathize with it. Still it all seemed terribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out just why.

Was Darien really being influenced and desperately in need of her help? Serena shuddered at the thought and felt deep sympathy for him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and returned his hearty embrace.

Then there was a sudden change in the wind flowing through the hallway there were idly standing in. Kyo released Serena and faced the door with a slight smile. "He has come. My father has arrived."

Kyo turned to Serena and took her hand. "We should greet him the proper way this time. Please, try not to be so shy. My father simply adores you and thinks you'll make a wonderful bride for me as well as a loyal daughter to him. Please, try to get to know him, he really approves of you." Kyo said before he began to open the door with his free hand.

Serena tried to hide the extreme nervousness she felt, but she could hardly keep herself from trembling. This would be her first time actually seeing this, Nakago guy Darien was talking about. She was seeking comfort and protection in Darien's shirt and arms the first time they were introduced and she refused to do otherwise.

But she kept reminding herself that she was okay, and after all, Nakago didn't sound like a really scary or unreasonable man. He sounded like an ordinary caring father. Surely he would understand this terrible mix-up and everything would be alright. Right?

* * *

The room was fairly dim, but not too dim so it was possible to see that there was a sofa and a big armchair in the center of the immense room. Kyo led Serena to the sofa and they both sat down together.

Then once they were comfortable Nakago stepped from the shadows smiling proudly as he made his way to the armchair and sat down. He leaned back and clasped his hands together. "Wonderful, you two look absolutely wonderful." Nakago said his grey eyes gleaming proudly.

Kyo bowed his head in respect. "Why thank you, Father. You are too kind." Kyo responded proudly.

Serena seemed a little relieved that Nakago was more or less very kind. He looked like a very understanding man. She suddenly rose to her feet on an impulse and bowed in respect. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I have something of dire importance that I must tell you." Serena said in a tumble of words.

Nakago smiled and waved away her formality. "Ask away, my dear. You have nothing to fear." Nakago replied merrily.

Serena was hesitant at first and not sure whether she should go on with what she wanted to say. But he managed to finally speak. "This may not sound appropriate at the moment but I…well, you see…" Serena couldn't bring herself to break up such a momentous occasion.

"Go on, my child. Speak." Nakago urged with a wave of his hand.

Serena took a deep breath and tried to slow her pounding heart. "Well, Mr. um…Mr. uh…Sir…" Serena stammered trying to show him as much respect as she could.

Nakago chuckled as he realized what Serena was trying to do. "Just call me Nakago for now. But as soon as you marry my boy here, you'll have to call me 'Father'." Nakago said happily.

Serena swallowed hard knowing that what she would say would tear apart her heart as well as Darien's. "Nakago, I'm sorry, but I can never call you 'Father'!"

Serena abruptly turned to Kyo her eyes misted with tears. "Darien, I don't know what's happened to you, but I can't…I just can't marry you. I want to go home and I want the old Darien back!" Serena shouted.

Nakago and Kyo barely had time to react to her outburst.

Nakago rose to his feet in outrage. "Wh-what?!" He shouted.

Kyo also rose to his feet abruptly. "Father, please leave us. We need to talk alone." Kyo said trying to contain his emotions.

Nakago didn't know what to say. He gave his son a distressed look turned and left the room with haste.

Kyo then turned to Serena with a quizzical look. "Serena I…why can't you marry me?" Kyo asked.

Serena couldn't meet his eyes knowing that if she did that she wouldn't be able to go through with what she had to do. "Darien…I can't. Not when you're like this…" Serena responded.

"Darien? Do you love him more than you love me?" Kyo asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Serena frowned lightly at his question. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Kyo let out a breath and ran a hand through his sleek hair in frustration. "Come, I will show you." Kyo said as he walked to a dark corner of the room.

Serena was hesitant at first, but then followed. The lights flashed on and there sitting slumped in a chair was a body of a young man. Serna gasped and stepped back in horror.

Kyo reached out and patted her shoulder to calm her. "Don't be afraid. This is my true form; Kyo. That is who I am. I inhabited this body with hopes of conquering the Earth, but then…Then I met you. At first you seemed to be just a normal mortal girl, but then when we kissed, I…I began to see that I was falling madly in love with you, Serena."

Kyo took Serena's hands into his own. "Forgive me for deceiving you. But I could not afford to reveal myself." Kyo said sincerely.

Serena slowly shook her head. "But…You mean this whole time you were…my friends were right." Serena said realizing what was happening.

Kyo pulled Serena closer to him trying to get her to look him in the eyes. "Please Serena; you don't how much I've changed since that first time I arrived on Earth. Once I decided to marry you, I completely lost interest in Earth. I don't care about conquering anything, I just want you to marry me and we'll rule my father's kingdom instead. You changed me. Now I'm no longer bent on domination, I just love you and want to stay with you." Kyo said earnestly.

Serena shook her head in dismay her heart torn between her better senses. "But I…" Serena said uncertainly.

"You understood me; we were both so complete. We were in love and that's all that mattered to me." Kyo pleaded.

Serena finally met his eyes with a questioning gaze. "But what about Darien?" Serena asked.

Kyo sighed and gave her a weak smile. "It's okay. I planned to give him back his body after we were married from the very beginning. He'll be just fine; he's just…sleeping right now." Kyo said.

Serena shook her head again. "But Kyo, I love Darien. I can't marry you when my heart belongs to another." Serena said trying to make him understand.

Kyo looked at her sorrowfully. "But you couldn't have forgotten our time together. You can't say that you didn't feel love for me." Kyo argued.

Serena sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I did feel love, but not for you, Kyo. I'm sorry; but the only love in my heart is for Darien. And if you love me as much as you say you do, then you'll understand and let me and Darien go back to Earth where we belong." Serena pleaded.

Kyo paused and looked stunned as if he had been slapped in the face. What could he possibly say? "But Serena…We understood each other. Our bond was unbreakable. Do you not remember our agreement to always love each other even if we were completely different? You loved me even if you didn't mean to and I-I couldn't help but love you in return…So please, Serena…Don't do this to me. Not now; not when we're so close to achieving eternal happiness together. You can forget your old life and start a new one, here with me." Kyo said trying to coax Serena into staying with him.

Serena didn't know how to tell Kyo that everything was just a big mistake. "Kyo, please. You know that I…I can't abandon my entire life like that! I need my friends and family. I need Darien." Serena said earnestly.

Kyo grasped her shoulders firmly. "Serena, you must forget Darien. I'm your family now." Kyo said.

Serena shrugged free of Kyo's grip. "No Kyo, you're not. You deceived me. Everything we shared together was not what I truly felt for you. I love Darien and that's who you led me to believe you were. Now please let me and Darien go back to Earth safely. Let's just forget any of this ever happened…I'm sorry Kyo, but that's all I have to say to you…" Serena said as she stepped back and out of Kyo's reach.

Kyo looked at Serena beseechingly. "Serena, I've never seen you look so…so sad before. Do you really love Darien more than me?" Kyo asked.

Serena remained silent and impassive to his pleas.

Kyo took a step back and knew the answer. He lowered his head in defeat and sorrow. He took a shuddering breath and raised his head with a weak smile on his face. "I cannot bear to be responsible for your sorrow. I wanted to always be the one who made you happy, but you already have another to do that for you…" Kyo said sadly as his voice faltered.

But then he regained his voice and spoke strongly and from his heart. "So I will make you smile this one last time. Serena, I loved you and I still do with all my heart and soul. You showed me a side of the world and of myself that I would have never found without you. It was truly an invaluable gift. And now I will give you one last gift in return. I will let you go…You do not have to stay with me if that is what you wish. You and…and your Darien may return to Earth. My father will make certain that you go in safety. Farewell, my love…" Kyo said as he turned and headed for the door abruptly unable to face Serena without shedding tears.

Nakago saw Kyo open the door and smiled. "Kyo, did you talk some sense into that girl? She gave me quite a scare when she said…" Nakago stopped in mid sentence as he saw the expression upon his son's face.

Kyo's face was wooden and showed signs of dried tear streaks down his cheeks. "Father, make sure Serena and her companion are sent back to Earth." Kyo said coldly.

Nakago was baffled and had no idea what had happened between them in the room and knew that it hadn't gone well. "But the wedding…" He protested.

Kyo shut his eyes against the fresh tears that were forming in his eyes. "There will be no wedding. She already has a prince of her own. Our relationship has come to an end…" Kyo said as he left his father's side abruptly and didn't stop when his father called him to come back.

Nakago watched as his son disappeared into the distance and a pain similar to his son's tugged at his heart. Kyo seemed to be distraught. Nakago knew how much Kyo loved Serena and that she once loved him and now she had forsaken his son and his love for her.

A single thought resounded through his mind like a never ending echo. _I will_ _make Kyo happy at any cost. He deserves only the best…_

* * *

Wow! What a great way to end a chapter!

Sorry, I just haven't had much inspiration lately, especially with school stuff going on and all.

Well please, please, please review!

I need reviews so I know how many people really do read and enjoy this fanfic so I can spend more time on it, otherwise it kinda seems like a wasted effort when there's so much homework to be done.

Until next time guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, here's a little something to start up again, I know it's been like forever and a day, but I kinda lost track of things and didn't have a proper computer with internet connection. Anyways, here goes nothing.

* * *

The girls were running down what seemed like an endless hall where every pillar seemed to mirror the last. It was baffling how someone could actually know their way around such an intricate maze.

"We're never gonna find them if the whole place looks like this." Lita grumbled in frustration.

"Even so we can't afford to lost hope now." Mina replied. "We've come this far into who knows where and we're not leaving without Serena and Darien."

"There must be a way to tell where we are going," Rei looked over to Amy. "How is the scan coming Amy, any way to know where they are?"

Amy tried her best to keep her hands steady as they ran down the halls, her fingers moving at lightning speed, triangulating traces of their leader's presence. "I'm trying to get a fix on Serena's presence but this place has a strange energy to it and it's interfering with my readings."

"Alright, that's it!" Lita shouted. "Everyone transform!"

The girls all shared a look of determination and began to shout their respective transformations.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

In a flurry of dazzling lights and colored ribbons, the Sailor Scouts replaced the four civilian girls running down the halls. They began to slow as the halls seemed to offer no change in scenery. They all looked in different directions, seeing no possible way to tell how far they've gone or how far they have yet to go. Each path seemed as redundant as the last, but their hope was not shaken.

Mars felt the fire of determination begin to spark within and knew that the girls were also just as determined to find Serena and Darien. "Come on girls, are gonna let some silly maze get the best of us?" She asked as she met their gazes.

"As if, these people don't seem to know who they are dealing with!" Jupiter shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, they are going to see what happens when the Sailor Scouts get down to business." Venus said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Besides as far as we know, we've got the element of surprise since we haven't encountered out enemy face to face." Mercury replied as she feverishly worked on her mini computer. She raised a hand to her earring and gently touched it to bring up her visor. Hopefully with her visor she could scan each area and get a better reading on their surroundings. The visor helped screen out some of the interfering energy but there was still complications. She turned down a certain hall to her right and her visor began to make a beeping sound. She narrowed down the readings with her computer and was relieved to find a faint reading of Serena's energy coming from this particular hall. "Got it, I've managed to get a faint reading of Serena's energy and it's coming from this hall." She stated as she pointed a finger to it. "I'm sure if we take this path we will eventually find her and with any luck Darien as well."

Jupiter looked to the girls and flashed a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for a written invitation? Let's go and get 'em."

"Right, it's time to show whoever took them, who's boss." Venus stated.

"They better not have laid a hand on Serena or they will know just how hot my flames can get!" Mars said as she met each of the girl's eyes and they knew she meant it. With that they all bolted down the hall in hopes of finding Serena and Darien.

* * *

Kyo wandered down the halls aimlessly as his mind replayed the scene between him and Serena not long ago. He had been so happy, so ready to commit to his goddess, but alas he was sorely mistaken. His feelings, and aspirations for their future had been nothing but a one-sided delusion. If he hadn't known any better he would have it was all some sort of cruel joke, or perhaps a terrible dream he had yet to wake from. But it wasn't, his nightmare was all to real. "How...?" He muttered to himself. "How could this have happened...? We were so happy...It was all so perfect..."

As he walked the glint of a mirror hanging on the wall beside him caught his eye. He stopped in his mechanical pace and turned to look upon a face that was not his own. He raised a tentative hand to mirror's surface. "I thought she really loved me..." He said quietly. Then anger began to set in and his eyes saw red at the man looking at him from the mirror. "But she only cared for you! You who have done nothing but sleep your time away. All that I did was for her, but she only saw you!" His hand on the mirror clenched into a tightly balled fist. "You are NOTHING! Just a simple mortal with nothing to offer her."

It was then that a voice made itself known. _I am the one she loves and I love her._ In his confusion he let his fist loosen and looked around only to find himself alone. "Who dares to address me?" He shouted.

Then the voice became a little clearer, a little louder. _I'm the man you pushed away. This is my body, and Serena is my love. You managed to keep me locked up for this long but now I know who you are and what you've been doing._ Kyo scowled at the thought that this mortal would or could find a way to speak to him even now. "You're will is stronger than I would have surmised, but you will never be able to give her what I can. I love her and she..." Kyo trailed off not wanting to believe Serena would never return his feelings.

The voice interrupted his thoughts. _She thought you were me, we're the ones who love each other. You can't keep me from her, we have been soul mates since before we were born to this world and I will not give her up. Let me go Kyo and let her go too. _The anger began to rise again and his blood boiled at the audacity of this weak man to hold onto his precious Serena. "Serena will not leave here. I thought I could let her go...but not like this. I will prove my love to her and she will be mine. You are the one who will leave this place. You are no longer needed." Kyo shouted.

The voice took on a tone of distress. _You can't do this I won't let her you take her! Release us, you can't keep her here, she doesn't love you! _Hearing those four words caused a delicate string of sense to snap and Kyo smiled despite himself. "Oh? You really think so? Well, let's see how much she loves me when you're not here to distract her? I will get rid of you one way or another, but rest assured you won't locked away for long. In fact, I've got a new body all lined up for you, **Kyo**."

The consciousness of Darien shuddered inwardly at what his words implied. _What do you mean? I'm Darien, your name is Kyo. _Kyo chuckled softly and looked into the mirror staring at his reflection square in the eye. "Since it's all about appearances with you, what's in a name? You can say you're Darien but if you don't look like Darien, who will believe you? Don't get so attached to that name cause soon all you will hear is Kyo. Besides I've grown quite fond of this body of yours. And I'm sure Serena won't mind as long as she has Darien to take care of her..."

Kyo felt a slight tingling sensation in his right hand as his fingers began to twitch sporadically. _No! I won't let you do this! Give me my body back!_ Kyo maintained his calm and exerted his will to over power the sensation him hand as he clenched it tightly into a fist. He reared back and punched the mirror before him, shattering it to pieces. And with that the last vestiges of Darien's consciousness was pushed back into oblivion, for now. Kyo sighed and rotated his neck to ease the tension. "Ah, now that's better. Now I just have to get rid of you and take what's rightfully mine. Serena has and always will belong to me..." Kyo ran a hand through his hair and proceeded down the hall with the sole purpose of getting Darien's consciousness out of **his** body.

* * *

Man what a cliff-hanger, right? Well, sorry it's such a short chapter, but better than nothing. When I get some more free time I'll update it again. Looking for reviews guys, so please, please, please give me some feedback. I really appreciate it, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Got a case of insomnia so I might as well put this time to good use.

* * *

Nakago paced in his private chambers with long concentrated strides, as his long cape whipped around his ankles, and his heels clicked the marble floors causing the sound to reverberate off the walls. His precious son was in distress over this mortal girl and this situation just would not do. Sure she had a pretty face and was at the ideal age to produce healthy children, but she seemed to be unable to reciprocate his son's ardor. This was very displeasing, his breath came in short puffs as his nostrils flared in contempt. No one would spurn his boy, no one. At this thought he came to an abrupt halt. "Kyo may be ready to abandon this venture, but I will not let him ruin this opportunity. I must get this foolish girl to see the benefits of marrying my son. She has already been disrespectful enough, if my son wasn't so infatuated with her she would be properly educated..." His eyes ran over to a certain device sitting the corner of his chambers cloaked in darkness and covered by a dark heavy cloth. "Or perhaps she can be educated after all..." A smile graced his lips as he strode over to the device in question.

* * *

Serena was in a beautifully furnished room adorned with fancy curtains, lace, tassels, and adequate seating with plush cushions and matching throw pillows. She really hadn't meant to make such a scene but the situation was getting severely out of hand. She chose to sit on a dark colored chaise with ivory borders etched into an intricate design lined with sliver threading. She sat on the edge putting her head in her hands. How did it come to this? How could she not have noticed that something was terribly amiss? Had her wish for peace blinded her to the travesty afoot? "Oh Darien, how could I have not known it was you? I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me now." She raised her head as she heard approaching footsteps just outside the room. She instinctively reached for broach and her hand tightened around it, expecting the worse.

A few knocks upon the door reached her ears before the door slowly opened to reveal the older man she had come to know as Kyo's father. "I'm sorry to disturb you my dear, but I've come to take you to our transportation chamber as my son has requested. Perhaps it was foolish of us to think that taking a girl as young as yourself from your home would not upset you." He raised a hand and motioned for her to come with him. "You must understand it was never my intention to startle you. I suppose I was just so eager at the thought that my only so had found love."

Serena was cautious but seemed to be somewhat at ease with his calm and caring demeanor. She slowly rose from the chaise and approached him as he cleared the doorway for her to follow him out. "I didn't know your son was masquerading as Darien, otherwise this misunderstanding would have never happened." She tried to choose her words carefully as not to further complicate the situation. "I just want you to release Darien, so we can go home."

Nakago tried to hide the disdain on his face behind his smile. He needed to have her trust for this to go according to plan. "Well, my dear, my son has gone to reverse the process so you and your _Darien_ can both return home. He should be meeting us shortly in the transportation chamber. It is a simple enough process, but to you it may seem somewhat complex."

Serena followed the older man down the halls and as she looked around she wondered how anyone, let alone this man, could navigate this maze of a palace. To her everything seemed to look the same and nothing really seemed to distinguish one hall from the next. She felt uneasy about how easily one could lose their way in such a place. It was a good thing she had him to guide her through and get her safely home. She sincerely hoped she would be able to see Darien in this transportation chamber he kept mentioning. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that he had come to a stop in front a door that seemed a darker color than the rest and almost bumped into him. "Oops, I'm sorry. I was just admiring the scenery..."

"Of course, I take pride in the immaculate design of my palace. It may seem quite lavish to you, but for my son and I, we have a very specific taste in our décor." His hand motioned towards the door and it seemed to open up on its own. "This way, my dear. We haven't a moment to lose as this process takes some preparation."

Serena peered inside the dimly lit room was unsure about entering. Her hand rose to her broach and she tried to draw strength from it as she cautiously walked inside. Nakago quickly followed her to cut off her escape, and without her notice the door quickly, but silently closed behind them. As Serena reached what she surmised to be the center of the room bright lights lit the area around them and a strange device sat before her. It was an intimidating piece of machinery to say in the least. It appeared to be some sort of futuristic, mechanical chair composed of many wires, buttons, and flashing lights. There was also a bowl shaped extension that made it look like a medieval hair dryer. It had cushioned arm rests and a panel below for leg rests. The strange design set fear in her heart and she was reluctant to get any closer, but as she tried to back away, she met to broad chest of Kyo's father. "Um, just what is that thing?" She asked trying not to sound too fearful.

Nakago gently placed his hands on her trembling shoulders and attempted to steady her. "Ah, that, my dear, is where I need you to take a seat. It is a special device that will direct your mind and body into a synchronized state so that you can be transported home. That is what you want, isn't it? To go home?" He prodded as he began to slowly guide her towards the device.

Serena was hardly aware that she was being directed towards the device, since her mind was running with several thoughts at once. "Ye, yes, of course I want to go home.." She was apprehensive to sit in that device, but she desperately wanted to return home. If this was the only way then what choice did she have? She just wished this would all be over and done with so she could be with Darien and-Wait, where was Darien? This thought brought her back and she halted his movement as she stood her ground. "Wait a minute, you said Darien would be here too, where is he?" She asked as she spun her head around to meet his eyes.

Nakago cursed her inquisitive nature and tried to think up a convincing ruse. "Well, what I said was that your _Darien_ would meet us here didn't I? I only have one device on hand so I can only return you one at a time. There's no sense in getting worked up when my hands are tied, right my dear?" This would have to do, he didn't have any other way to convince her to calm down and get in the device willingly.

Serena took in this new piece of information and mulled it over in her mind. Well, what could she do if they could only be sent home one at a time? She wasn't at all fond of the idea but she was left with little alternative. If the girls were here with her they could all transform and perform the Sailor Teleport together and get out in one sweep-Oh god, the girls! They have no idea that she and Darien are missing. She had no idea how long she had been here, how could she have not had any concept of time? They must be worried sick about her by now. Oh man, this wasn't good. She needed to cooperate quickly and get home as soon as possible but she was still worried about Darien. "You're sure Darien is going to meet us here?" She asked desperately.

A smile formed on his lips as he realized she was practically in the palm of his hands. "But of course, it must be taking my son a while to get him to rouse from his ordeal. These procedures do happen to take a considerable amount of energy so your _Darien_ must be exhausted. Do not fret, he will walk through those doors shortly and you will be able to see him before I am ready to transport you home." The lie was simple enough, he just needed her to sit in the device.

Serena took one last look at the daunting chair-like device and closed her eyes. She took a very deep breath and steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. "Okay, I can do this..." She whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and with a comforting thought of Darien coming to see her she strode towards the device of her own volition and gingerly sat down.

Nakago nearly leaped for joy as he quickly strode over to the control panel and began to push buttons and pull levers. As soon as her arms came to rest on the pads he activated to containment protocol. As she looked around somewhat nervously she was suddenly restrained as two metal clamps emerged and snuggly enveloped her tiny wrists. Then before she could blink another two metal clamps encircled her ankles effectively rendering her immobile. She was startled to say in the least and she let out a yelp of surprise. "Hey, what's going on!?" She asked frantically as she pulled at the restraints with no hope of escape.

Nakago chuckled softly and turned a dial triggering the device wheeled around so he could her eyes and drink in her frightened expression. "Do forgive me, but I can't just let you leave this place. You see my son truly does care for you and I'm not about to let his ideal bride walk away with another man. Your _Darien_ will be sent home and you will have no other suitors but my son. Don't worry, this device will help ease your tension and make my son just that much more appealing in your eyes." He pushed another set of buttons and the metal bowl slid down and fixed itself to the top of Serena's head. "Do try to remain still, this could be painful if you resist." With that last word, he moved his hand to a much larger button and pressed down.

In the spilt second before the button was pushed, Serena clenched her eyes shut and shed a single tear. _Oh Darien, I'm so sorry... _As the last thought resounded in her mind a great wave of electrical currents transferred from the head piece and entered through her temples causing a splitting pain to course through her mind and body. She grunted with the effort it took to brace herself from the rising pain. Small pinpricks of light flashed before her eyes and her body seemed to be on fire with surging energy being forced through her nerves. She clenched her fists tight and gritted her teeth against the ongoing onslaught. She tugged and pulled at her restraints, desperate to escape the all-consuming pain.

Nakago looked on with a sense of wonderment, this young thing was stronger than he had originally gave her credit for. Any other being would have screamed out or at least lost consciousness, but not this girl. Her will was strong and her body capable of handling high threshold of pain. "Hmmm, so there are some traits of strength in you...let's see how you do against a higher voltage, my dear." He turned a dial three clicks to the right and watched the current intensify.

Serena felt the rise in power and was almost overcome with the urge to cry out. She held back with all her might trying to concentrate on one thing, finding Darien and getting out of this place. Her entire body shuddered with agony and she whimpered softly trying to stop the energy from penetrating her mind. Her defensed were waning and her barriers being torn down. This was no ordinary electric surge, it seemed to have a will of its own. Trying to delve into the deepest recesses of her mind, trying to get to the core of her being. She tried desperately to picture Darien in her mind's eye but the vision of his face began to fizzle and become distorted. The image began to change and some features seemed to belong to another man. It somewhat resembled the image of Kyo's visage that she had seen slumped in a chair long before this happened. Black hair that was slightly different than Darien's took shape, dark blue eyes became a stunning green, his angular jaw smoothed out in some areas and she fought to change them back. The two images seemed to be super imposed upon each other and flickered back and forth.

Nakago watched with growing admiration. This girl was more than just a mere mortal, and it seemed unreal that he would encounter such a strong being in his lifetime. His smile widened, and his eyes lit up with excitement. "You are truly an ideal bride for my son and ideal to become the mother of my grandchildren!" His hand moved to dial and turned it four clicks to the right and watched with amazement as the power surged and gave off a bright glow in the room with the immense energy being put forth.

The pressure was so intense that Serena feared her eyes would be pushed right out of their sockets and her very veins seemed to crackle with liquid fire. She threw her head back and screamed for all she was worth. "**DARIEN!**" She screamed until her lungs burned with the effort and her voice began to take on a slight hoarseness.

Caught in the sight of such suffering, Nakago almost didn't notice the loud banging coming from the door adjacent to his position. Who in the world could have located this room without his help? Even his own son was ignorant of the location of this private chamber. Better yet, it meant someone or something had managed to get to this seemingly undiscovered planet without his knowledge. He began to slowly step back as the banging intensified and he was not ready to face what lay behind such a sturdy barricade as it seemed to giving way to the onslaught behind it. He inched towards a secret door in the wall behind the screaming girl and opened it just before the door began to splinter and shatter under the force of an unknown assailant. He cursed under his breath as he realized he would not be able to complete the procedure on Serena and that he was unable to take her with him. He saw the light from the hall flood in and several silhouetted bodies rush in just as he closed the door and made his escape.

* * *

Ok, there's another chapter down, man I'm on a roll! But it might take a while to get another chapter up soon. Please review and leave me some feedback. Things are getting intense and I need to know you're gonna stick with me on this one. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Back again, guys and gals. Took some time to churn out another chapter for you. So here ya go.

* * *

The sailor scouts were determined to find their princess and leader at all costs. They followed Mercury down various halls making twists and turns as they made their way closer to their destination.

Mercury leading the way followed the indicator on her mini computer which marked the traces of Serena's presence and noticed that her marker was moving along the map. She came to an abrupt halt nearly causing the scouts behind her to end up in a collision.

Sailor Mars skidded to a halt an turned to Mercury. "What is it, Mercury?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, I almost tripped. It's not easy running in heels you know." Venus replied trying to lighten the mood.

Mercury let her fingers fly across the mini keyboard trying to get a lock on her moving target and her computer beeped in response. "Serena seems to be on the move now, and there's also another presence with her. I can't quite make it out, though. It could be Darien, or it could be the enemy. I'm encountering some interference and barely managed to get a lock on Serena's movements." Mercury replied.

Jupiter took a quick sweep of the surrounding area. "If she is with Darien, I'm sure they must be trying to find a way out of this place. Let's go meet up with them." She suggested.

Mercury made a few more adjustments to her visor and she once more lead them towards Serena. As they made their way down the strange halls Mars began to pick up an unknown vibe with her psychic abilities. She could somewhat sense Serena's energy and another strange sensation from this unknown entity with her. It was very faint, but as they drew near, it became more foreboding and almost sinister in nature. It gave her a sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and a growing fear she could not explain. The oppressive force of it caused her to break out in a cold sweat. "Something's not right..." She muttered to herself.

Jupiter heard Mars utter something and saw her uneasy demeanor. "What's the matter, Mars?" She asked out of concern.

Venus turned to Mars and saw the dread in her eyes. "Yeah, you don't look so hot." She observed.

Mercury was oblivious to their chatter as she focused on keeping up with Serena's movements and then noticed that she had stopped. "Serena has stopped moving, we should be closing in on her soon. She isn't far, just a few more turns..." Mercury said.

As the scouts rounded the last corner Mars felt a twinge of despair strike her senses. It felt so strong, so full of fear and regret. "Oh no...it's not him, it isn't Darien." She whispered.

Venus came up alongside Mars and heard her say something about Darien. "What? What about Darien?" She asked.

Mars turned to Venus and repeated her statement. "It isn't Darien, Serena isn't with Darien." She said as her forehead beaded with sweat.

Jupiter caught up to them upon hearing her statement. "What do you mean she's not with Darien?" She said incredulously.

Mars took a deep breath and started to explain her reasoning. "She's not with Darien, she's-" but she want unable to complete her thought as Mercury skidded to a halt once more and they followed suit.

They came to stop in from of a large door that was strangely darker in color than the rest they had seen. "She's in here, somewhere." Mercury stated. Mercury slowly approached the door and tried to open it, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

When Jupiter stepped up to put her strength to good use, Mars stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't, we don't know if its a trap." Mars warned.

Venus cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Mars placed her hand tentatively on the door's surface and felt a icy chill run up her spine. "Serena isn't alone, she's with the enemy." She replied. "We don't know what we're up against, and I have a bad feeling about this."

Jupiter sighed in frustration. "We can't just stand here and do nothing, she could be in trouble." She huffed.

Mercury began to do a more thorough scan and was able to get a more accurate reading. "No, she's right. The energy this enemy is giving off isn't something to take light. The negative aura is surprisingly strong. Give me a some time to come up with a plan." She interjected.

Jupiter turned to Venus for support. "Come on, you really don't think we can't take this scum bag?" She asked.

Venus took on a somber look as she thought hard about their options. "If we can come up with a proper plan of attack, it would be best to wait. We don't know if they have Serena hostage or what they are capable of doing if we just rush in there." She stated.

Jupiter threw up her hands in exasperation. "We are wasting time if any of that is true. We need to get in there and handle-" But Jupiter wasn't able to finish her rant as all of their attention turned to towards the screams coming from behind the door.

Once they recognized the screams belonged to Serena each scout flung themselves to the door without hesitation. They all began beating the door with their fists and kicked at the frame in hopes of getting the door open. Jupiter began ramming the door with her shoulder but it wasn't getting the desired result. "We have to get in there!" She cried.

Venus punched with all her might but to no avail. "This isn't working!" She stated.

Mercury backed away and knew they had to act swiftly. "We have to attack, clear the door!" She yelled as she prepared to attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The surge of her water attack blasted the door and froze the surface.

Venus stepped up and prepared her attack. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The bright power filled chain whipped dangerously at the ice causing it to crack under the pressure.

Mars stepped up and prepared for her attack. "Mars Firestorm Flash!" The heat from the licking flames melted the ice and singed the cracked wood of the door weakening the structure.

Jupiter stepped up to finish the job with her attack. "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" The surging electricity hit the already damaged door and splintered it to pieces.

With the door completely obliterated, the scouts rushed into the dimly lit room and were appalled at the frightening scene before them.

Mars was the first to react to the horrifying sight of Serena strapped to a medieval chair, and rushed to her aid. She ran over to Serena's screaming form and reached out to pry the restraints off of her friend but the electricity surging through the device shocked her and knocked her away onto the floor.

Mercury rushed over to the control panel and tried to link her mini computer to the motherboard so she could turn off the controls.

Venus rushed over to Mars and tried to help her up, as Jupiter made a mad dash to Serena's side and began to yank out any wires and chords she could get her hands on, suffering minor shocks and sparks as she did so.

Mercury was working feverishly and managed to hack into the system. She typed in a few commands and shit down the power grid completely.

Once the power died, Serena slumped down into the chair having fainted from the strain her body endured under such torture. Both Mars and Venus rushed to join Jupiter as Mercury commanded the restraints to release Serena. Once she was released, Mercury joined the scouts as Jupiter carefully removed Serena's limp form from menacing device and carried her a few feet away while the other scouts helped lay her body out on the floor. Jupiter placed Serena's head on her folded lap while Mercury came over to her left side and checked her pulse. Mars kneeled down at her right side and tried to rouse her by gently patting her cheek. "Serena, wake up, it's us. Oh, please wake up." She urged.

Venus kneeled next to Mars and looked on, she was very worried but waited for Mercury to make a diagnosis. "How is she, Mercury?" She asked.

Mercury furrowed her brows in concentration, and looked up to meet their questioning eyes. "It's not good, her pulse is weak and her breathing is ragged. Her body has been put under massive strain. We need to get her somewhere safe and then we can determine where to go from there." She stated.

Jupiter looked around the strange room scanning the area for enemies but they seemed to be alone. "Hey, guys. Wasn't there supposed to be someone else here in the room?" She asked.

Realization dawned on all the girls as they quickly looked around only to find there was no one there. "You're right. The enemy was here, but I don't see anybody." She replied.

Mars frowned and tried to sense the presence but it seemed to have escaped during the chaos. "Someone was here, I felt them. They must have known we were coming and escaped. We need to move, now." She stated.

Mercury checked her mini computer and picked out a seemingly safe area for them to retreat to. "Ok, I have a possible place for is to go. We need to get Serena away from here just in case they decide to come back." She offered.

Jupiter rose to her feet and allowed Mars and Venus to help place Serena on her back. "I'm all for that plan. Let's go." She said and with that the scouts followed Mercury back out into halls with Mars and Venus trailing behind Jupiter to make sure Serena was safe.

* * *

Alright there it is, the scouts have come to the rescue, but what will happen next? Only my mind holds the key, so stay tuned for my next installment. Please review, they give me motivation.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, it took a bit, but here is the next chapter. Haven't heard about Kyo in a while so here he is, let's see what he's up to shall we?

* * *

Kyo had a stark determination in his eyes as he deliberately marched down the halls, with one purpose in mind; to completely eliminate this _Darien_ from the equation and assume the role as Serena's one and only love. He might not have her as his own the way he had envisioned it, but he would surely have her despite the sacrifices he would make. He would wear another man's face and assume another man's role, but it would all be worth it if he could possess her. In his mind it was all a means to an end, there was almost no price he was he wasn't willing to pay to gain her love and affection, almost. Though his path of deception did not affect his moral sense of right and wrong, he would never stoop down to hurting his precious princess. She meant far too much to him for him to ever think of raising a hand against his beloved. If she wouldn't have him as Kyo, then she would run to him with open arms as _Darien_.

His excitement grew as he passed through the door and headed for the chair his unconscious body occupied. He stood before his form and had an odd sense of admiration as he gazed at his own body sitting in the chair looking so serene and peaceful as if he was simply slumbering and this was all some sort of fantastical dream. The nagging pain in the back of his head told him otherwise as Darien's consciousness fought to gain control. "You will not be my problem anymore, you miserable wretch. Soon you will be out of this body and out of my life!" Kyo muttered angrily.

He strode over to a nightstand and procured four leather straps and proceeded to bind his old body's hands and feet to the chair. If he was going to force Darien into his body, he needed to have him under control. He didn't want to have to damage his body if he could help it. Once he was sure the binding was secure he went to acquire his father's mystical crystal ball. It was the item he used to leave his body and it would be the item that would allow him to keep this new body without any unnecessary distractions. As he approached the crystal ball it gave off an ethereal glow and as he reached to pluck it from its stand it gave off a pulsing heat. He wondered if it was somehow aware of his intentions and quickly dismissed the idea entirely.

He returned to face his body and kneeled down and placed his hand on the crystal ball so that both men had a hand on the crystal ball. He took a deep breath and prepared for what was going to happen next. He had been more than ready to go through with this but now that it was about to really happen, he had a slight hint of doubt. Could he really give up his body for a woman who hadn't wanted him? His feelings ran deep for her, her beauty was blinding, and her lips could make him forget everything else around him. Her azure eyes were so piercing as if she could see into his very soul and he could drown in their depths. Yes, he could do this. Yes, she was worth all of this and more. He would go the distance and make her his wife at any cost. With that last thought the crystal ball began to glow brightly and gave off a pulsing energy that would make his wish a reality.

* * *

Darkness, dimly lit darkness as far as the eye could see. It was an endless void of nothingness, no light, no sound, no trace of anyone or anything. It was lonely, and he was afraid of what would happen since he was locked away here with no control over his own body. Darien wandered aimlessly through this emptiness hoping to find a way out. He felt so helpless, how could he help his precious Serena if he was trapped here in his own body, with no hope of gaining control? He was frustrated beyond belief and he felt like shouting into this void, but no one would hear his cries, not here. The more energy it took to struggle, the more drained he felt.

He clenched his fists at his side and shook with the rage that was building up inside of his being. He punched the dark wall before him and shouted. "Let me out of here! You can't keep me here forever!" He rained punches into the solid wall until his knuckles began to bleed from the assault. It pained him deep inside that he was being overpowered and oppressed. His head came to rest on the wall as he gasped for breath. His chest heaved with the effort to draw air into his lungs and tears burned behind his closed eyes. "Serena..." He whispered softly.

He slid down the wall and came to rest on his knees. He had been walking this endless path for so long and he was so very tired. Every time he was able to break through and try to gain control, it was short lived and he was forced back into this darkness. His heart ached as he longed for the chance to just look upon his beloved's face. It had been so long since he had been able to touch her, to feel her small hand in his own, to hear her voice call his name. He longed for the thrilling sensation of her lips against his own, but he was denied. He was so close and yet so very far, as another man wore his face and enjoyed the company of his princess.

Darien opened his eyes and growled deep in his throat. He couldn't give up, he couldn't allow another man to be near his beloved and take his place. He slowly rose to his feet and looked into the vast darkness with determination in his eyes. "You won't take her from me! I will stop you! Serena is my princess!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

It was at this moment that a strange wind began to blow into this void and it began to build in ferocity. He raised his hands to shield his eyes and a small light broke into this darkness. He looked into this light and it slowly began to grow. As he tried to think of what was happening, a strange force began to pull him towards the light and the wind changed direction as it pushed him forward. Darien tried to resist and tried to hold his ground. "No, what's happening?!" His feet slid out from under him and he was suddenly suspended in mid-air. Darien tried to grasp at something, anything as he flew through the air and was propelled towards the light. As he came closer it grew brighter and was so intense that he was forced to shut his eyes. He had the intense sensation of falling and then there was darkness.

* * *

Darien felt disoriented and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but as it cleared he saw someone standing above him. He groaned softly as his head reeled from the experience he had been through. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision and was shocked at the sight. He saw...himself! He was standing above himself. How was this possible? His jaw dropped as he was at a loss for words.

Kyo smiled wickedly at the sheer look of shock on his face. He had been successful and it pleased him to no end. "Don't look so baffled, this is the start of a new life for you, _Kyo_." Kyo chuckled.

Darien shook his head and he couldn't bring himself to believe what was happening. "No...No, this isn't right. _I'm Darien!_" He shouted.

Kyo clicked his tongue. "Now, now, no need to shout. And no, you're _not. I'm _Darien and you're Kyo. " Kyo reached for a hand mirror near by. "Don't believe me? Then see for yourself..." He raised the mirror for Darien to see his reflection.

Darien's eyes widened in horror as another man's face stared back at him. "No...This can't be." He uttered.

Kyo put the mirror down and came to stand in front of Darien. "Oh, it can and it is. Now Serena will accept me and you will no longer stand in my way." He said haughtily.

Darien was overcome with anger at the mention of Serena and he made a jerking motion towards Kyo only to be stopped by restraints. He growled angrily and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you go near her, do you hear me? She doesn't love you!" He yelled in a fit of rage.

Kyo rolled his eyes at the angry man sitting before him. "Of course she loves me, you fool, I'm Darien. And there's nothing you can do to stop me, you're the enemy remember? And she doesn't want anything to do with you." Kyo took a step back and motioned towards the bindings. "Besides, you're in no position to make demands. You're bound and out of my way for good. No one will come here to release you and you won't have the strength to escape on your own. So get comfortable because you're going to be here for quite some time, Kyo." Kyo then began to walk towards the door.

Darien struggled against his bonds and grunted with the effort. "Don't you walk away from me!" He shouted.

Kyo turned his head and chuckled softly. "I can and I will. Serena is waiting for me." With that Kyo was gone and out of reach.

Darien struggled harder but his binding held tight. He rocked violently but the chair was too heavy and barely teetered back and forth. Darien clenched his fists and roared angrily. "KYO!"

* * *

Well, that was kinda crazy right? Wonder what will happen next huh? Please review and you will get to find out. Reviews get results.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Let's see how the scouts are doing shall we?

* * *

The scouts had ducked out into small room near the area where they had first entered this crazy place. Mercury scanned the area before they decided to stop and rest. She typed away on her mini computer, checked the graphic map on her visor and saw that the area was free of hostile entities. She sighed in relief and turned to signal the others that this was where they could rest. "It's safe guys, bring Serena over here." Mercury said.

Jupiter peeked out from around a corner and adjusted Serena on her back to get more leverage before she decided to go over to Mercury. "Okay, the coast is clear. Let's head over." Jupiter said as she made her way over Mercury.

Mars and Venus nodded in approval and made sure to keep close to Serena while watching the rear for any signs of the enemy. "Stay close to Serena, I'll keep an eye out behind us." Mars muttered to Venus as she trailed behind to make sure they weren't being followed.

Venus nodded and kept close to Serena. "Alright, but don't let your guard down. We still don't know what we're up against." Venus replied quietly.

Mercury waited for the girls to get inside the room and closed the door behind them. She didn't want to leave them open for an enemy attack. They needed to regroup and make sure that Serena was ok. "Okay, we should be safe for now. We need to make sure Serena is ok." She motioned towards a small chaise in the corner.

Jupiter carefully walked over and allowed Mars and Venus to help ease Serena off her back and onto the plush furniture. "Here, prop her head with this pillow." Venus said as she passed Jupiter a pillow.

Mercury checked her pulse once more and breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems that her pulse has grown stronger, she seems to be doing ok." Mercury replied.

The other girls shared a collective sigh of relief and looked on at their slumbering friend. "So, now that we know she's going to be ok, what do we do from here?" Jupiter asked.

Mars raised a hand to her chin and thought carefully. "Well, Serena's safety is first. But we still don't know where Darien is or even if he's ok. After just barely finding Serena in time and in the situation she was in, we can assume that this enemy isn't to be taken lightly." She replied.

Mercury turned back to her mini computer and tried to find a way out of this place but as she retraced the path they had previously taken she noticed the portal they had come through was closed. They were going to have to find another way to escape this place. "Well, we can't go back the way we came, the portal has since closed. And Mars is right, we need to find Darien before we can leave this place. But with Serena still recovering I'm not so sure we can do much of anything at this point. We can't split up, it would only leave us vulnerable to this unknown enemy. We need to stay put for now." Mercury observed.

Jupiter sighed angrily as she thought of how they found Serena strapped to a medieval device being tortured mercilessly. "Ooh, they better hope we don't catch up to those creeps, cause they're gonna pay for what they did to Serena." She muttered angrily as she slammed her fist into her hand for effect.

Venus placed a calming hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "Right now we need to focus on Serena waking up, and then finding Darien. But as soon as everyone is safe, we will teach those dirt bags a lesson. No one messes with our princess." Venus assured.

Mars stayed close to Serena's side and thought back to feeling she had when they were near the enemy. It was intense and almost suffocating. Whoever had dared to dream up such a horrible scheme wasn't their typical enemy. This person was evil, almost sadistic in nature and that thought scared her. If this person was willing to go this far with a young girl who couldn't defend herself, what would happen if they were faced with a formidable opponent? As things stood the odds were not on their side. Yes, they had fortunately found and rescued Serena in the nick of time, but there was still the question of Darien's whereabouts and whether or not he was safe. Then there was the fact that this unknown enemy was still lurking in this strange place just beyond their reach. For all that evil energy, they had a crafty mind and just managed to escape their wrath as they broke in to find Serena. But the reason for hiding out of view still concerned her. What could this enemy possibly gain by remaining hidden? Buying time? Preparing for something beyond their comprehension? Gaining the element of surprise? These unknown factors disturbed her and she hoped beyond hope that she was just overthinking the matter. 

* * *

Serena was in a world filled with light. Hovering over the edge of reality. She felt as if she was floating and the feeling calmed her. Before this she could remember small bits and pieces of the events that had transpired what seemed like long ago. She had been tricked into sitting down in some strange chair with the promise of returning home to her friends and family. He had seemed pleasant and coaxed her in letting her guard down. But once she sat down...something awful, something terrible had happened. The details were still fuzzy in her mind almost as if she didn't want to remember. But there just beyond her mind's eye, it hovered there. She struggled to reach this fuzzy memory as she remained suspended in the air. Something inside her urged her not to go towards this memory but the curiosity of it all got the better of her and she reached out to touch this floating memory.

It was when her fingertip had brushed the edge that the light turned dark and a rush of pain and anxiety accompanied the onslaught of this memory. Her eyes widened as each unbearable moment flashed before her. She had been tricked, and she had been tortured. She could hear his voice, his laughter echoing in her head and she placed her hands over her ears to stop the sound from getting in but it seemed to be coming from inside her head. The memory of the pain flooding her body made her cringe and she whimpered softly for it to stop. Then flashes of a man filled her vision completely. He was handsome, had raven dark hair, and stunning green eyes that pierced her very soul. No, this man was not who she wanted to see. She fought desperately to change his features, to make his eyes the deep blue she longed to see, for his hair to take on the sheen she remembered, for his features to change shape into the man the loved.

The pictures of each man flickered back and forth in her mind and she tried to block the other one out but it seemed to linger on its own accord. No, she wanted him to disappear but still he remained like a haunting reminder in the back of her mind. She shook her head fiercely and managed to find her voice amongst the chaos. "No! Darien is the one I want. Darien is the one I love! Darien!" She screamed into the air hoping to banish the mysterious man from her thoughts and for a moment he seemed to recede and give way to the image of Darien. Tears sprung to her eyes as she longed for the image to spring to life, to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. For Darien to assure her that everything was going to be alright and mean it. Just as she looked up to find comfort in his deep blue eyes, his image seemed to get further away and disappear from her sight. She reached out instinctively and begged for it not to go. "No, Darien, don't go. Please, Darien, don't leave me. Darien? Darien!" And as his image blended in with the darkness a small flash of light made itself known in the distance and began to grow. She had to shield her eyes as it grew brighter and then she felt herself being hurled towards it with amazing force. 

* * *

Serena could feel the light burning through her eyelids and fought to open her eyes. She groaned softy as her head spun and the dizziness pervaded her thoughts. She very slowly moved her head side to side and was glad she still had some motion in her body. She felt someone grasp her hand and hold it gently. A small smile formed on her lips and she knew it had to be her love, Darien. "Darien..." She sighed. She opened her eyes against the blinding light and as her vision cleared, she saw four faces hovering over her filled with concern. She looked around anxiously for the face she longed to see and was disappointed that Darien was no where to be found. But that disappointment was short lived as panic took its place. "Darien? Where's Darien?" She tried to sit up but the sudden movement made her dizzy and she fell back.

The scouts were relieved when Serena had stirred and show signs of rousing. They had all gathered around her and waited eagerly as she attempted to open her eyes. Mars who had been by her side throughout had reached down and taken her hand in her own, hoping the sensation would urge her friend to wake sooner. They all felt a pang of guilt when she sighed Darien's name and hoped she wouldn't do anything rash when she found that he wasn't here.

When she looked up at them and seemed content, they all felt a rush of relief but when her eyes darted back and forth searching for Darien that guilt returned. When she tried to spring up Jupiter and Venus gently pushed her shoulders back and she fell effortlessly. "Shh, don't push yourself." Jupiter hushed.

Mercury came into view and placed a hand over Serena's forehead. "Yes, you've been through quite a lot in the past few hours. You need to regain your strength." She said softly.

Serena fought to get herself into a sitting position, but failed miserably. It was only with the help of Jupiter and Venus that she was able to sit upright. "Take it easy, Serena. We know you're worried but we're working on it, ok?" Venus assured.

Serena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself when a thought struck her. "Hey, how did you guys even get here? And where is _here_ exactly?" She asked.

Mercury came to sit beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We suspected something was amiss when Mars alerted us to a strange aura coming from Darien and when we arrived at his apartment we discovered an ominous portal in his living room. Needless to say we knew you had both been abducted and we made a decision to rush in after you. And since arriving to this place we've been searching for you both and managed to find you when-" She cut off the last part, exchanged looks with the other scouts and wasn't sure if she should mention the predicament they had found her in. "When my computer picked up a reading on your energy and we brought you here to keep you safe while you recovered." She finished quickly.

Serena took in this information and thought back to the previous events. She had certainly been through a lot in the past few hours and she could hardly believe the outcome up till now. Mars saw that she had been processing the information and knew that Serena might have some information on this unknown enemy. She came to sit beside Serena's other side and placed a hand on her leg to get her attention. "Serena, I know that a lot has happened and that you need to rest, but we need to know if you have encountered the enemy. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but we all need to know exactly what we're up against here." She said as she met her eyes.

Serena blinked in confusion and then came to conclusion that the scouts had not encountered Kyo or his father since arriving. She knew very little herself but squared her shoulders as she prepared to recount what she had learned thus far. "Well, you see it's kinda complicated...There are two men here, a father and son who seem be alone as far as I know. But the thing is that the son, his name is Kyo and he has somehow found a way to take over Darien's body and it was him and not Darien who has been acting strange all this time."

Jupiter recalled the moment he had begun to act strangely and blurted out her thoughts. "It was that day at the temple. The day we found him passed out in the courtyard!" She deduced.

Mars narrowed her eyes and knew it to be true. "So this guy, Kyo, has possessed Darien and was on earth in disguise, but for what purpose?" She mused.

Serena began to continue her explanation. "He told me he was there to conquer the planet but...somehow changed his plans when he started to spend time with me. I thought he was Darien and of course I didn't treat him any differently so he got the idea to bring me here and marry me. I was shocked but I had to turn him down. I love Darien and he tricked me into thinking he was someone he wasn't. He said he would let me go when I told him I didn't love him and wanted to go home, but...But his father didn't seem to agree and he told me he would send me home but he put me in that chair and...and..." Serena shuddered at the thought and the girls tried to comfort her.

Venus came to kneel in front of Serena and looked into her eyes for support. "Hey, it's all over now and we're gonna find Darien. It's all gonna turn out ok, like always right?" She said trying to lift Serena's spirits.

Jupiter gave Serena a thumbs up and her winning smile. "Yeah, come on, Serena. With the Sailor Scouts on the job, this thing will be wrapped up in to time." She assured.

While Jupiter and Venus tried their best to cheer up Serena, Mercury and Mars had to hide the feeling of foreboding they both felt at this knowledge. They smiled wryly trying not to rouse suspicion but they both exchanged looks and knew what the other was thinking; this enemy was not only after Serena, but willing to do whatever it took to get her here and keep her there. This wasn't looking good at all, but they needed to protect her and keep her safe. If Darien was being controlled by the enemy then they certainly had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Alright another one down and some more angst to go with it. Please review and give me some inspiration to get going on the next chapter. Reviews make the world go round.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while, but I just got this new job and it's taking up a lot of my time, plus I only work the night shift so my days are reserved for sleep and chores. It may take some time before I get another chapter up but here is what I've come up with so far...

* * *

Jupiter and Venus sat with Serena as they waited for her to regain her strength. Venus attempted to make small talk as they waited. "So, I guess we're gonna be here for a bit, huh?" She stated dully.

Jupiter simply sat beside Serena and placed her arm over her friend's shoulder for support and comfort. "Don't let your worries get you down, Serena. We just need to wait here until the coast is clear and we will find Darien. I just know we will." She said soothingly.

Venus picked up on Jupiter's intention and tried to add something of her own. "Yeah, I mean, I'm sure he's fine, right? And with our very own Sailor Mercury on the job, we should be able to find him in no time. I mean she was able to lead us to you, right?" She stated happily.

Serena gave a weak smile and tried to get her spirits up. She knew her friends were only trying to help and if they hadn't come to find her she didn't know what would have become of her. But her worries plagued her still, and her heart ached at the thought of being away from Darien and the possibly horrors he was facing every moment they were apart. She sighed softly and leaned into Jupiter's frame for support.

Venus met Jupiter's eyes and though they didn't speak a word, they both knew who was on Serena's mind; Darien.

Mars and Mercury kept close to the door and huddled together as they discussed the situation at hand in hushed tones. Mercury kept her vigil as she scanned the area repeatedly with her mini computer. "It doesn't appear that we have been detected as of yet, but it's unclear of how long we will be able to remain hidden." Mercury whispered.

Mars leaned against the door frame and crossed her hands over her chest. "The important thing is that we need to buy enough time for Serena to get herself together. I don't want to put her in any danger unless she is fully recovered, but I know it's foolish to think we can handle this ourselves without her help. Whoever this enemy is or claims to be, we are going to need Sailor Moon's power to defeat them." Mars stated.

Mercury rose a hand to her chin and tried to figure all the angles to this predicament. "I can't say that I'm happy about this, but you're right. I was hoping we could take this on ourselves, but with the enemy's wit and cunning, not to mention their sadistic nature, I don't feel that our power will be nearly enough to take them down. Then there's the matter of how we are going to find and rescue Darien. If we aren't careful, I fear the enemy may try to use him against us and Serena is in no shape to take on that type of emotional stress. She may fall prey to a trap if he is the bait. We need to find him and avoid any undue pressure. We might be able to resist a hostage situation but Serena's attachment to Darien may prove to be our undoing. We have to protect them both or one could lead us to certain defeat." Mercury mused.

Mars glanced over at Serena with Jupiter and Venus at her side and bit her bottom lip in frustration. "We can't afford to let something like that happen. We nearly let her fall victim to one of the enemy's attacks and we can't allow her to be caught unaware. Serena is too innocent and naïve to realize that she might be walking into a trap, so it's going to be up to us to make the call if we are faced with an ultimatum. Can you pick up any trace of Darien at all? We need to find him and fast. Otherwise..." Mars paused for a moment and tried not to think of the worst case scenario. "Otherwise, we might have to choose Serena's safety over his."

Mercury quickly turned to Mars and her eyes widened in horror. "No, Mars...You can't mean that?" She asked cautiously.

Mars met her eyes with a hardened gaze. "This may just be a time where we are in way over our heads, and if it comes down to it...We _will_ protect Serena at all costs. Our loyalty is first and foremost to our princess, and I hate to even think it, but Darien may have to be sacrificed to achieve that goal." Mars said with a grim tone in her voice.

Mercury seemed to have lost control of her voice as the thought ran through her mind and she felt short of air. She was speechless and it pained her heart to think that may have to choose one person's safety over another. They had never run into a situation as cut throat as this. Mercury tore her eyes away from Mars's grim eyes and looked down to the floor. "I don't know if we can do that...Serena will be devastated." Mercury uttered quietly.

Mars narrowed her violet eyes and focused on the one thing that drove her to this decision. "But she will be alive..." She uttered softly.

Mercury felt like her emotions were rapid waves threatening to drag her out to sea and then bring her back crashing into the rocks of a jagged shore. How could she possibly even conceive the thought of what Mars was suggesting? "How can you possibly know it will come to that? How can _we_ possibly make that decision?" Mercury asked panic rising in her voice.

Mars placed a firm hand on Mercury's shoulder and tried to convey the seriousness of their situation. "You can't tell me, that if it was your choice and you knew that Serena's life was in imminent danger, that you wouldn't do whatever you had to do to ensure her safety? If you could do anything to prevent that from happening? Would you let her die...right before your eyes?" Mars asked.

Mercury seemed to be overcome with emotion, she was hardly prepared to answer such a question. But as she ran the scenario over in her mind and thought of how they had seen Serena strapped down and being tortured, tears sprung to her eyes. She shook her head violently and calmed her emotions. Her brain took over and her heart made an awful decision. She looked up at Mars and wiped away her tears. "I would do _anything _to protect our princess." She said with all seriousness.

Mars let out sigh of relief and let her hand drop from Mercury's trembling shoulder. "Then we are agreed, no matter happens, if we are faced with such a decision...We choose Serena." Mars said quietly.

* * *

Kyo strode down the halls with a skip in his step, he was almost giddy with anticipation as he ventured off to find Serena. He could hardly wait to let her know, that her one and only love, was ready to accept her with open arms. His mind was so full of glamorous thoughts of their reunion that he hadn't realized that he had just been walking blindly without any idea of where to find her. Then he stopped in his tracks and dread filled his heart. He had told his father to send her home. "Oh no, how could I have been so stupid?" He berated himself as he ran in full sprint to the room where he had last left her.

He threw open the doors and hoped against hope that he would find her there waiting for him. "Serena. Serena, where are you?!" He called but to his dismay, the room was empty. He ran a hand through his sleek hair and tried to think. Where could she have gone? Was it possible that his father had obeyed his wishes? He groaned in frustration as he was running out of ideas. Then another thought struck him; perhaps this new body of his could find her.

Perhaps it was possible that he could use his powerful emotions for her and try to sense her presence. He could at least give that a try since his father was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought only of her and focused on the warmth and light she radiated. Not long after he began to feel a faint sensation of that light somewhere off in the distance and was relieved that his idea had been fruitful.

A smile graced his lips as his body moved instinctively towards the warm light. This body had its merits after all and he was very grateful for that. "Don't worry, my princess. I will be with you soon..." His walk turned into jog which then progressed to running as her presence became stronger. He was determined to find her and allow her to see the new improvement he made just for her. It didn't matter if he wore another man's face, and it didn't matter if she called him by another man's name. No, all that mattered was that she belonged to him and he was able to have her.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. I will try to have something by the end of the month but no promises. **Please review, it gives me strength, thanks.**


End file.
